Classified
by Ms.Hale
Summary: <html><head></head>When the six most powerful officials in the United States children are abducted within days of each other, the prominent parents must ban together in order to collaborate and recognize the motive behind their children's abduction. Without breaking the oath they promised to their country, the authoritative parents must come to terms with their past in order to save their children.</html>
1. President's Daughter

**Rosalie:**

Another day in the life of Rosalie Hale. Ugh, why can't my life ever be dull.

"Are you ready?" my dad's advisor, William asked, while making tomorrows to-do list.

I heard Russian talking over the loud speaker as I bit down on my manicured fingernail. The English translator began speaking seconds after the Russian president finished. I heard the door to the room we were in open and looked up to spot Emmett and Alice. Emmett was the Ambassador's son and Alice was the Speaker of the House's daughter.

"Come on Rosalie," my mother rushed, quickly adjusting my clothes, "they're about to introduce us!"

"Lets welcome the President, First Lady, and First Daughter of the United States of America!"

Feet get ready to start hurting! I walked onto the stage only a few feet from my dad, holding onto my mother's hand. We followed my father to the podium, where he shortly began speaking…

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you very much. Thank you. Everybody please have a seat. Thank you. I stand here today humbled by the task before us, grateful for the trust you have bestowed, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our ancestors." he announced, as I looked on in the front row of the crowd.

I saw Emmett take a seat in the front row and smile at me. I could tell he saw the anger I felt when standing center stage. I begged my father not to run for presidency, but sadly for me 'America loved him' as he would always say.

Ever since I was born my parents climbed up the ladder of success. First they were both lawyers, then my dad ran for mayor when I was around five. After being mayor, he became governor when I was seven. At age ten he became the senator of the state of New York. From there he became the president of the United States when I was 16, and since I'm 17 that makes this year his second year of term.

"Now, it's no secret that those of us here tonight have had our differences over the last two years. The debates have been contentious; we have fought fiercely for our beliefs. And that's a good thing!." my dad continued, as the audience clapped for support.

Why do I feel like if my dad ran his second term, he would win? I joined along as the clapping continued to increase. My mother clapped in amazement. She _loved _seeing my father reciting his speech, but sometimes I wonder who loves him more; his family or America. I know that sounds silly, but the United States _really loves my father._

"What comes of this moment is up to us. What comes of this moment will be determined not by whether we can sit together tonight, but whether we can work together tomorrow." my dad declared, slamming his fist down onto the podium.

I saw Alice and Emmett joking around in the front row and wished I could join them. I felt my feet begin to ache as I stood in the same spot for what felt like over three hours. My dad continued his speech as I stared at Emmett. I noticed him pass a few glances at me, before feeling my arm being pulled. I looked up and saw the crowd clapping and my dad smiling at the watching citizens of Russia.

"Wave Rosalie." my mother whispered, waving her hand to the citizens.

* * *

><p>"Claudia, how did I do?" my dad asked, loosening his tie in the limo.<p>

"Liam you did wonderful! Didn't he Rosalie?" my mother asked, causing me to nod in agreement.

"Where's my laptop?" I wondered, looking around the back of the limo."It's back at home dear, but" my mom answered, grabbing my hand, "now we're going to bond as a family. We haven't really gotten a chance to bond since the election, so we're going to bond now."

I relaxed in my seat before turning on the T.V. Bonding with my parents always consisted of us and an electronic device. I flipped through the channels searching for some type of show that was in English.

"Stop! Go back!" my dad ordered, as I flipped back to the news.

My dad watched the Russian news completely interested in what they were talking about. As a child he learned over six languages, including Russian.

"Claudia, can you believe this? The Russian ambassador is being a complete imbecile!" my dad shouted, angrily, causing me to zone him out.

I saw the Air Force One ahead with all of its lights on. The media and journalists were surrounding the plane. I could not wait to get back to the United States. Russia is so cold and it's the middle of May.

The limo parked and the secret service men took a stand surrounding the limo. They helped my father out and surrounded him. My father grabbed mine and my mother's hand before pulling us out. I felt blinded by the flashing of the camera lights.

"Step back!" Demetri growled, pushing the journalists away.

I was the first up the plane steps with my parents directly behind me. I ran to the back office of my father and opened his laptop up. Since mines was at home, which is over 1,000 miles away I had to use my dad's.

I saw Jasper online and video called him. He was already on video chat with Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Edward, and I joined in.

"Glad to see you made it on the plane safe and sound." Emmett commented, winking at me.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near home and you guys know I can't sleep on planes!" I remarked, hearing my parents argue in the other room.

"We'll stay up with you!" Alice exclaimed, as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>We've been talking for hours about everything. I really wish Jasper came on this trip to Russia. He would have made it worth going, but ever since his dad and my dad won the election we haven't really much seen each other, only on occasions. My mom tried to explain to me that the president and vice president cannot travel together under any circumstances because if, god forbids, but my dad dies, the vice president is suppose to take over and if the vice president dies as well, there will be no one to lead the country.<p>

'The Brother Duo' the slogan my dad and Jasper's dad went with. Liam and Logan Hale, twin brothers, with one common goal. Three years ago, during Friday dinner, my dad came to the conclusion he wanted to run for president and wanted my uncle Logan to run for vice president… You know, keeping it all in the family.

"Rosalie!" Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper shouted, in unison.

I fluttered my eyes breaking out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I wondered, wiping the corners of my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked, worriedly, as I nodded in assurance.

"Rosalie." my mother whispered, entering my dad's office."Hey Claudia!"

"Hey Aunt Claudia!"

"Hello." my mother greeted in return, "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

Thank the lord! I couldn't bear to be on this plane another hour. I'm still surprised at how fast this flight was. Usually it feels like days, but talking to my friends made it go by faster.

I felt the bump of the plane coming in contact with the ground. I smiled at my friends as I realized I was home…well, not yet exactly. I still don't see the White House as my home. I think I will always see New York as my first home.

"Mr. President!" Demetri shouted, before I heard a crash.

"What's going on?" Edward wondered, trying to look around my father's office through the webcam.

"I don't know." I whispered, clutching the laptop towards me.

"Rosalie, stay in here!" my mother ordered, stepping out of the room.

I heard more crashing, banging and shooting. I looked around my father's office and grabbed the ear phones to my ipod. I plugged them into the laptop so no one would hear them talking. I looked around and ran into the bathroom with the laptop gripped in my hands.

"No! Don't go in there!" my mother pleaded, as I heard my father screaming in pain.

"Felix!" my mother shouted, before the sound of a gun shot rang out.

I quickly covered my mouth trying to block out the sound of my uneven breathing. I saw each box on my laptop video chat empty. Where the hell did they go?

"Come back." I whispered, on the edge of breaking down into tears.

"Rosalie!" I heard Uncle Logan shout, bringing my attention back to the computer.

"Yes." I asked, hearing my voice crack.

"Where's your father?" he asked, anxiously, tapping his fingers along Jasper's desk.

"I don't know.!" I cried out, realizing I was loud, before covering my mouth.

I realized that everyone else got their fathers. I don't understand. Why'd they get their dads? There is nothing they could do. I heard the bathroom door burst open and as I looked up I felt arms grab me.

The ear phones were pulled out of the laptops as I heard them calling my name. I felt the men drag me into the main area of the plane. I saw my dad doing karate…or kung fu…or something. I don't know, but he was fighting good. I saw my mother on her hands and knees. Her mascara was running down her face and her blond hair was scattered around her head.

"Rosalie!" she screamed, trying to get over to me."Mom!" I shouted, struggling against the men's' grip.

"Leave her be! Please!" she begged, as one of the men threw a kick to her side.

I felt myself being dragged towards the door of the plane. I saw my dad staring at me as he tried to fight off the men. They came towards him in multiples.

"Stop! Bring her back! Rose! Rosalie!" he yelled, running towards me.

I noticed three more men take a stand in front of him, preventing him from getting to me.

"Where are you taking her!" I heard him shout as I felt the cold draft of spring's night.

"I will find you Rosalie! I promise! I'm going to find you, even if it's the last thing I do!"


	2. Cover Up

**Liam:**

I stopped abruptly, placed my hands on my knees, and sharply inhaled and exhaled. I look up to see the car driving off faster than I realized.

"Where's the car?" Claudia shrieked, catching up with me.

I turned around to see her deep breathing, while holding her high heels in her right hand.

"It's gone." I answered, pulling her into my arms.

"No! It can't be! No!" she cried out, into my arms.

I pecked her forehead before leading her back to the plane. We might as well wait here until the police come. I help my wife up the stairs as I realize just how quiet it is. I push open the plane's door and see my best men on the ground; dead.

Claudia ran up to Demetri and turned him over before checking his pulse. She turned to Brian, Alex, Jamal, Wendell, Mark, Quinton, Raul, and Paul and did the same.

"They're all dead!" she bellowed, crying into her hands.

I wish I could have soothed my wife, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I couldn't bring Rose back and I couldn't resurrect my men. Fortunately, a president could never run out of secret service men.

I stared at my wife feeling completely useless. I watched her hands travel the ground before picking up a loose piece of jewelry.

"Whose is that? It could belong to the people that took Rose!" I exclaimed, rushing towards her.

"No, it belongs to Rose." she murmured, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"You're lying!" I growled, snatching the necklace from her hands.

I looked down onto the writing. It is Rose's. Claudia and I gave this 100% authentic gold necklace to her after I won the presidency. I could tell this was the necklace because of the engraving on the back. 'To our special Rose, may you always be the flower in our life.'

Claudia and I brought her so many luxuries to help her see things our way. She was completely against me running for presidency and she let it be known. When I won, it completely broke her heart. She knew her life wouldn't be normal anymore. Claudia and I had to move her from New York to D.C. and she couldn't stand it. We wanted her to feel like home, so we invited Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella over as much as possible.

Just so Rosalie could see them, I appointed Alice's father, Joseph, as Speaker of the House. I appointed Edward's father, Carlisle, as Secretary of State. Lastly, I appointed Bella's father, Charlie, as the Cabinet's Secretary. Jasper, of course, moved down here with his parents, after my brother became the vice president. And Emmett's father Cole McCarthy was always the U.S. Ambassador.

Each of them moved down here to D.C. afterwards. I didn't feel like I was being selfish. Even though I grew up with these guys, I still felt the government was in safe hands. Rosalie was a bit better, she actually started to look like she was having a good time. The necklace was just the icing on the cake.

We should have just stopped at the necklace. She thought the necklace was special, but we still felt she was distant from us. This caused me and Claudia to buy her more and more jewelry and she pretty much called us out on trying to buy her acceptance. Rosalie pretty much shoved the other jewelry to the back of her jewelry box. The necklace was the only thing she actually wore.

I broke out of my train of thought to see Claudia holding the necklace close to her heart.

"She actually loved this piece of jewelry!" Claudia proclaimed, as I took the necklace from her hands.

She raised her hair as I linked it together. I guess now for the time being Claudia is going to wear it. Hopefully it'll soother her.

I heard my phone ring and looked down to see it from a private number.

"Who is it?" I asked, quickly walking away.

"It's me." a deep voice growled on the other end of the phone.

"Who's me?" I questioned, on the verge of screaming.

"Someone from your past. My men took your daughter." he stated, as if it was no big deal.

"I'm calling the cops! You don't know who you're messing with! Do you not realize how much power I have in this country? Have you lost your mind? If anything happens to my daughter, you will die, either by my hands or the country's!" I threatened, tightening my grip on the phone.

"You and your friends didn't treat me so well back in New York." the man whispered, menacingly.

"Suck it up and give me back my daughter." I barked, walking further away from my wife.

I didn't want her to hear this conversation. She has already suffered enough and if she found out I _knew _the man who took Rose, she will never forgive me.

"When you ran for presidency, you said the public knew everything about you, your family and your past. They don't know everything and do you think they will vote for you again if they found out."

"If you even think about hurting my daughter or my chances of winning the next election, then-" I started, before he cut me off.

"If any news about this kidnapping is leaked to the police or the public, then so will a dark secret from yours, Carlisle, Charlie, Cole, Joseph and Logan's past. You will get your daughter back, eventually." the man declared, before hanging up the phone.

I still have no clue who this is. The guys and I weren't the nicest teenagers in high school. We pretty much walked around the school all big and bad as if we owned it.

I walked back into the room to my wife. After grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face me, I stared into her eyes. I knew known, she knew whatever I said out of my mouth, wasn't a joke.

"Don't tell the police about Rose being taken. If they ask say she didn't come along for this trip because of school work." I pleaded, loosening my grip on her shoulders.

Claudia drew her hand back and smacked me. I ignored the sharp pain in my cheek as I continued to try and get my wife to see it my way.

"Why?" she bellowed, backing away from me.

"The kidnapper called and said if anything is leaked to the police or public, he will kill Rose." I asserted, reaching out for her hand, "We need to get to my laptop, so I can video call the guys!"

I didn't exactly lie. I told half the truth. I grabbed her hand and led her into my office. "Where's my laptop?" I said, panicky, looking around.

Claudia and I separate to look for it. I look around my office as she heads for the bathroom.

"Liam I found it." Claudia whispered, coming out of the bathroom with the laptop in her hands.

"Where was it?" I asked, quickly grabbing it from her.

"In the shower." she answered, as I opened it up.

I pressed the on button and realized now it's going to resume from where Rose left off. I saw five video boxes with Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jasper in them separately. I also saw their parents beside them in the square miniature boxes.

"Liam, where's Rosalie?" Logan shouted, as I quickly look away.

"Answer him!" Allison growled, glaring through the webcam.

"They took her! We don't know where she is!" Liam exclaimed, setting the laptop down on his desk.

"I called the cops!" Carlisle added, as Claudia quickly looked at me.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I bellowed, slamming my fist down.

"Why? Rose is missing!" Alice shrieked, on the verge of tears.

"I know that!" I shouted, hearing the sirens come closer and closer.

"Then why didn't you want us to call the cops!" Logan asked, raising his voice.

"Because…" I started, hearing the sirens more clearly, "I'll explain it to you later. Come to my house and make sure no one follows you!"

I stand up to let Claudia sit down. She's been crying herself dry. Claudia stared at the laptop as if it was Rose. She stared at the laptop exactly like she stares at Rose.

"Claudia." Bella whispered, sweetly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Claudia screamed, picking up the laptop and throwing it.

I watched my laptop come into contact with the wall and break. I was about to go pick up the pieces, but my phone rang.

"Hello." I whispered, as Claudia intently stared at me.

"Just a quick reminder of what we talked about." he growled, before hanging up.

"Mr. President! Are you in here?" someone shouted, from the front of the plane.

I extended my hand towards my wife and waited for her to take it. Claudia looked down at my hand before walking out of my office. I put my hand down before following behind her. After our introductions and greetings, the questions started flying.

"What happened here?" Sheriff Forbes asked, looking around at all of the bodies.

Claudia filled him in on the men that invaded the plane and killing the secret service men.

"So, they left both of you unharmed and alive? That just doesn't make sense to me." Sheriff Forbes acknowledged, jotting down on his clipboard.

"One of my top secret service men hid us." I added, looking at my wife, as she hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Were there any other survivors?" Lieutenant Matthews questioned, after checking each bodies' pulse.

"No." I answered, looking down at the ground.

"Where's your daughter?" Sheriff Forbes wondered, looking around the plane.

Claudia stepped back and looked at me. I inhaled a deep breath before answering.

**Review:**

**I have pictures on my profile that all of you should check out.**

**-Tiffany.**


	3. Alone

**Rosalie:**

I felt an aching in my head as I opened my eyes. Oh great, it wasn't a dream. Everything that happened, really happened. I stood up and felt cold. If I'm not in my bedroom, then where the hell am I?.

I walked around using the wall to guide me. The room was extremely dark, especially since there were no windows.

"Where am I?" I shouted, feeling tears well up in my eyes, I know you hear me! Where am I?"

I continue to walk around the room while wiping the tears from my eyes. I felt myself walk into a wooden door. A Door! I clench my fist and start banging on it. I hear nothing, not one sound, on the other side of the door.

I lean my back against the wall and slide down it. I felt my tears trickle down my face as I pulled my knees towards my chest. I don't understand! Why is this happening to me? What did I do?

"What do you want? I guarantee you my father will give it to you! Just let me call him! Let me at least make sure they are okay!" I exclaimed, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Someone please answer me! Please! Can I at least call my mother? She's probably having a mental breakdown!" I bellowed, crawling towards the wooden door.

I close my eyes and start clawing at the door. I didn't care that it was hurting and pricking my fingers, I just wanted to get out of here! I crawl back towards the wall after realizing I was making no progress! I bring my bloody hands to my face and cry into them.

I felt the room grow brighter as I realize a light turned on. I look down and finally see my bloody fingertips. They aren't that bad. I look at the door and see a few blood drippings by my claw marks.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and decided to look around some more. On the far wall I saw six pictures. One of me, one of Jasper, one of Emmett, one of Alice, one of Edward, and one of Bella. The only difference between my picture and theirs is that mine has a big X on it in red.

"What do you want with me? What do you want with us? Answer me! Please!" I exclaimed, falling onto my knees.

"Please answer me!" I begged, crawling towards the wall with our pictures, "I just want to talk to my mother! I deserve that at least! Just let me talk to her!"

I hear no reply. I scream at the top of my lungs while ripping the pictures off the wall. I throw them onto the floor and stomp on them.

"My dad and my uncle will find you and when they do I will laugh at you because by the end of that day you will be begging for mercy!" I screeched, resting my back against the wall and closing my eyes.

"Oh really, is that so?" a deep voice growled, as I looked up to see the door open.

**This is just a filler to let us know what's going on with Rose. The fifth chapter will be our next kidnapping, not the fourth!**

**-Tiffany.**


	4. Reality Check

**Claudia:**

We waited at the landing area, outside of the plane for Wayne to pick us up. Wayne was my husband's friend since high school. Wayne wanted to fulfill a career in acting, but it didn't work out. He ended up getting married, and raising three children off of one salary, so Liam hired him. Now they could live off of three salaries and around the holidays Liam would slip a little extra into his paycheck. I would have them over for dinner a few nights because me and Liam knew how difficult it is to raise a child, let alone three, off of one salary.

Liam opened the door of the limo and helped me inside. I didn't want to talk about anything right now, except what we're going to do about Rosalie. It wasn't fair for this to happen to her. She didn't deserve this and we aren't going to find her if we don't alert the cops.

"We should just go to the cops." I whispered, as my husband rolled the window up in the limo to prevent Wayne from hearing our conversation.

Knowing Wayne, he could probably still hear what was going on, but Wayne wouldn't listen if we didn't ask him to. He's a kind hearted man, who just was confused about what he wanted to be as a teenager.

"We can't Claudia," Liam muttered, turning me to face him, "Do you love our daughter?"

I pushed him away from me, completely shocked at what he just asked me. I turned to face the window before speaking.

"I can't believe you just asked me that! You know I do! I would give up every single dime we have in our account for her to come back! If I had the power I would give up your presidency for her safe return! You know I would kill for her! I would die for her! I love my daughter!"

"I didn't mean to offend you! Do you trust me?" Liam asked, awaiting my answer.

"Do you trust me Claudia?" Liam repeated, after he didn't receive an answer the first time.

"You…you know I do." I answered, hesitantly.

"Then act like it! If we go to the cops, he _will_ kill her!" Liam shouted, as my eyes began to water.

Something isn't right with Liam. I wish he would just tell me everything. Something isn't right. The police are trained for circumstances like this. They know more about these situations than he does! I guess I'll have to continue asking questions until I get some clear answers.

"How would he even find out?" I whispered, causing Liam to whip his head towards my direction.

"Because he has his ways Claudia!" Liam snapped, staring intently into my eyes, as if he wanted me to stop questioning him.

Something is definitely not right and I want to find out. If it wasn't for my daughter being taken, I wouldn't care, but the fact is she was taken, and I think he knows why.

"Do you know-"

"No." he answered, sharply.

"Then how would you know! I don't understand you sometimes! Why don't you ever listen to me and take what I have to say into consideration?" I shouted, completely fed up with always being undermined by him.

"Claudia, I do lis-"

"No you don't! Don't even say you do, because you don't! When I comes to raising Rosalie, you never consider my opinion when it really matters. Anything involving yes or no, you'll send her to me in a heart beat, but when it comes to something important and drastic with her, you have to make the decision without evening hearing what I have to say! When it comes to running this country, you never listen to me! You _are _the President, but I am the First Lady! You can't run this country alone, let me and the people help you and guide you! Behind every great man Liam, is a greater woman! And now, when it comes to the kidnapping of OUR daughter, I can't even voice in my opinion!"

After my little speech I didn't even want to look at him anymore. I never really minded not being the one making the important decisions, but now I do! My daughter's life is in danger and I know nothing. He's keeping something from me.

"Babe," Liam trailed off, resting his hand on my shoulder "look, I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry!" I asserted, turning to face him.

I hated when people apologized and I knew they didn't mean it. The least he could have done was actually meant his apology. I know for a fact that Liam didn't mean it. He never means it.

"You're never sorry!," I continued, raising my voice, while fuming through my ears, "Never sorry! Want to know how I know this…because, I quote 'I'm the president of the United States'."

"Don't do that Claudia! Don't bring the country into this!" Liam warned, sliding towards the opposite of the limo.

"Then tell me why we can't go to the police!"

Liam stared daggers into my eyes. I actually felt like I saw disgust in him. He never looked at me like that. I could tell he's hiding something from me because he wouldn't get this angry over nothing. If he just told me what was going on then I would stop asking questions.

"If he finds out, he'll kill her. What would the American people think?" Liam whispered, sliding back towards me.

"Who gives a damn what they think? This is my daughter we're talking about, not your reputation! All you think and care about is this country! Where was this country when you just graduated from law school and no one wanted to hire you? Definitely not by your side. Where was this country when our house was about to be foreclosed, you had no job and I was eight months pregnant with Rosalie? I know for a fact this country did nothing to help us out!" I screamed, releasing tears the louder I got.

"I don't expect you to understand Claudia. I took an oath." Liam said, keeping his tone low.

"You also took an oath to me! We've been married way before you became the president! Now don't get me wrong Liam, I love my country, but this country won't sit with you on Thanksgiving or open presents with you on Christmas! You need to remember that! Damn it Liam! Sometimes I feel like I married my best friend, while sometimes I feel like I married a stranger! I just don't…don't…" I began before, bursting into tears, "I don't understand who you love more, us or this country!"

I was completely relieved when I felt the limo pull to a complete stop and the engine turn off. I immediately exited the car before giving Liam another chance to speak. I ran up the front steps of the White House and the doorman, Jonathon, opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I whispered, before looking up to realize Logan and Allison were here.

**Review:**

**So like I said the next chapter will be our next kidnapping. I don't know about you all, but this argument was intense for me. I hope they can get through this for Rosalie's sake. Remember I have pictures on my profile of the parents…**

**-Tiffany.**


	5. Vice President's Son

**Jasper:**

"Thank goodness! We're finally here!" my mother bellowed, hopping out of the car.

"I don't think anyone is home." I whispered, walking up the stairs of the white house.

Jonathon, the doorman, opened the door for us, allowing us to step inside. The White House seemed a bit creepy, especially since none of the lights were on inside. Claudia likes to keep the lights off in the house if no one is home, to preserve energy.

I sighed to myself before turning down the extended hallway.

"Jasper, where are you going?" my mom asked, grabbing onto my arm, preventing me from walking any further.

"Rose's room." I answered, as if it was obvious.

"I don't think Claudia will want anyone going into Rose's room." she stated, pulling me back into the main entrance room.

"She won't mind! Rosalie's my cousin!" I asserted, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

My mother looked at my dad, awaiting for him to join in the conversation. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she started speaking.

"So what? If you were Rosalie and she were you, I wouldn't let her or any of your friends enter your room." she exclaimed, crossing her arms, as Jonathon, the doorman, continued looking out of the window awaiting for the others to arrive.

"Why?" I questioned, confusedly.

What's the big deal about me going to Rose's room? Rose wouldn't mind and I haven't seen her in I don't know how long. None of this is fair. We didn't choose for our parents to be president and vice president. Before all of this, back in New York, Rose and I were inseparable. Now, I barely see her because the president and vice president aren't really suppose to travel together.

"Jasper, I, personally, would want your room just the way you left it. I wouldn't allow anyone to enter it, but myself and I believe that's how Claudia would feel." she whispered, caressing my cheek, in a motherly way.

"Sorry mom, but I really don't care how Claudia would feel. I really need this." I sighed, removing her hand from the side of my face.

My mother stepped out of my way to allow me to continue walking down the original path I began at first. After turning down the next hallway, I immediately began running towards the door that I have seen plenty times before.

I stood in front of the white door and right away I started to laugh. Rose's door had two signs on it. One that read 'Caution: Enter at your own risk.' The other was my personal favorite, which read 'Beware! As the daughter of the President, I am entitled to call the secret service if you go beyond this point.' I think she got this one personally made. I don't believe they actually have signs that reads that. I think this sign was the first thing Rosalie did, that actually acknowledged she was the President's daughter.

I opened her door, and immediately started laughing once again. I've been to her room once since she moved in, and that was when her boxes weren't unpacked. She refused to unpack, thinking there was a mishap with the presidential election votes and they would soon realize that the other man won and not her father. Her room was a mixture of her old self, which was the Rosalie who grew up in New York, and her new self, which was the Rosalie being raised as the President's daughter.

Rose's carpet and walls were the perfect shade of white, with brown picture frames bringing out the pictures that hung in them. She only had two pictures, one of her and her parents, and the other of me, her, Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Edward. She had two pink bean bag chairs each on opposite sides of the room. Her desk went up against one of the big windows in her room. Her black laptop was closed and the only other items on her desk was the house phone, a pack of sticky notes, and a desk lamp. Beside her desk sat a small, round, white trash can that always stayed empty. This was a pet peeve of Rosalie's that she brought with her from New York to D.C. She would have a trash can in her room, but never use it.

I really had to take the room in. The colors. The rugs. The blankets. None of this was Rose. All of that came from the new Rose. As I think about it, all of this stuff was the new Rose. The window seat in front of the largest window in her room. The queen bed. The flat screen TV. Nothing reminded me of my cousin that was born and raised in New York.

I opened the closet and started laughing to myself. Now, here's the Rose I know and love. The closet was large, it could have been a second bedroom. This closet was definitely the New York Rose. The only thing that wasn't her was the fact that her clothes were hung by color and season, which I know was the work of Bree, Rose's assistant/servant/friend. The walls were red and the carpet was white. I saw containers on shelves that consisted of pictures and other things that had to do with her life in New York. I looked down on one of the shelves and noticed a large photo album, which was titled 'Good Times In N.Y.'

I gripped the album tightly in my hands and held it against my chest before turning off the light and closing her closet door. I took a seat on the window seat and stared out at the moon before looking down at the scrap book in my hands.

I flipped through the book to see a variety of pictures. Pictures of Rose working on cars with our grandfather, god rest his soul. Pictures of me and Rose from babies to about a year ago. Pictures of Rose, me and our friends and family. So many, and it felt like the memories would never go away. I heard talking outside, sat the book down, unlocked and peeked out the window. Claudia stormed out of the limo and met up with Allison and Logan, who were currently standing outside.

The sound of a helicopter broke Jasper from his gaze. He noticed the helicopter flying extremely close to the white house. He could hear the helicopter as if it was currently on top of him. The secret service began swarming around the inside and outside of the house. They ushered Claudia and Liam back into the limo and Allison and Logan into the house, since they can't be together. The secret service men took a stand around the limo and pointed their guns into the air, aiming it for the helicopter, that must have landed on the White House.

I heard my mother screaming my name and knew something was happening. I couldn't help Rosalie, but I could help my parents. I needed to leave some sort of note. I went towards her desk, grabbed a pencil and jotted down what I felt my parents needed to know. I ran towards Rose's closed door, to stumble upon it flying open. Large men, immediately walked into the room, pointing guns all around and grabbed me.

"Where do you want us to take him Alec?" one of the men asked, as Alec looked down at the sticky note on the desk.

I tried to put up a fight, but they were to strong. I managed to quickly break free and grab the pencil. I wrote down what I knew about this man; his name. Alec grabbed the pencil from me and laughed as the men grabbed me once again. He picked up the piece of paper ripped it in half and threw it into Rosalie's trash can.

Are these the men who took Rosalie? Are they planning on taking all of us? Who's next? Is Rosalie still alive? Will I be once I step foot onto this helicopter? I heard and saw my mother screaming my name as she ran out of the house. Adam, my mom's closest guard, quickly grabbed her and carried her back into the house.

I looked up at the man as the helicopter flew away. I looked down to see the secret service lowering their guns. What are their purpose? To keep us safe. They definitely aren't doing their jobs!

**-Tiffany.**


	6. Not What It Seems

**Logan:**

"This is all your fault!" Allison screamed, poking Adam's chest.

"This is no one's fault!" Claudia asserted, as I pushed Allison's hand off of Adam.

"We shouldn't have come to meet you! I would have still had my son!" Allison bellowed, as Claudia pulled her into a hug.

Since Claudia was naturally taller, it looked as if she was motherly towards Allison when really she was just trying to calm her down.

"I don't think you're right." Claudia whispered, as Allison pulled back, away from her.

"I am right! They took _my _son from _your _daughter's room!"

Claudia looked behind her to see Liam finally stepping out of the limo. Wayne tilted his head towards me as I waved and watched him drive off.

"What the hell was Jasper doing in her room in the first place? I thought you out of all people would understand that I don't want anyone in their, especially after they took my daughter!" Claudia roared, as Liam rested his arm around his wife's waist.

"Lets just try to calm down." Liam whispered, in a calm and collected tone.

"Don't tell us what to do Liam!" Claudia barked, pushing his arm from around her.

"We have to think rationally!" I spoke, as Allison whipped her head back at me and glared.

"We have to think rationally?" she repeated, as if it was a question, " What is thinking rationally going to accomplish? We need to call the cops!"

I felt my cell phone vibrate inside my pocket. I looked at Liam and he automatically knew what that look meant.

"Hold on." I whispered, stepping away as Liam followed me.

"Hello." I muttered, once I was out of ear shot from my wife and Claudia.

"Hello Logan." a deep voice growled, causing me to look at my phone and check the number that called.

"Who is this?" I spat, looking at my wife to make sure she didn't notice or hear me.

"Someone from your past. My men took your son and your niece." the man stated, before laughing menacingly.

"Please, give them back to us. That's all we want. We won't notify the police if you bring them back as soon as this conversation is over." I pleaded, as the look on Liam's face quickly turned to realization.

"You're not going to notify the police. If I even smell a police officer within miles of me, they're dead." the man warned, as I felt my fist clench as the anger boiled through me.

"What do you want then? Attention? Money? We'll give it to you!" I asserted, as my wife gave me her attention.

"What do I want? Justice." the man answered, before hanging up the phone.

"Justice?" I whispered, specifically to Liam.

Liam grabbed my wrist and pulled me further away from our wives.

"The same man called me after Rose was taken. If we notify the police he's going to tell the media what we did years ago." Liam commented, as my brows furrowed.

"What did we do?" I wondered, noticing Allison and Claudia heading our way.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"We can't call the cops or they'll kill him!" I asserted, snatching Allison's phone from her.

"Great! Now you sound just like your brother." Claudia proclaimed, passing a few glares towards Liam.

The screeching of tires stopped Liam from replying to Claudia's remark. We looked up and walked over to four limos pulling up. Now, everyone else arrives! Once everyone got out of the car Allison immediately began filling them in on tonight's events.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, approaching Claudia.

"They took Jasper from Rose's room, right?" Claudia asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah." Allison answered, wrapping her arms around her own waist.

"Then maybe they left a clue or something in her room?" Claudia replied, as Allison nodded, completely agreeing with Claudia.

"We should let the cops figure that out. They have equipment and special trained people who work and get paid for circumstances like this." Renee countered, as Claudia glared daggers at her.

"Renee, do you want my daughter to die? Do you want my nephew to die?" Claudia shouted, awaiting her answer.

"No Claudia! Of course not!" Renee snapped, shocked that she even asked that question.

"So lets listen to Claudia and check her room!" Allison shouted, leading the way back into the White House.

Claudia walked into the house and took the lead. Everyone followed behind her quietly. The house had this type of vibe that caused no one to speak. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella didn't speak one word since they arrived and neither did Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Cole, and Joseph. Claudia took a stop in front of her daughter's room and let out a small, quick giggle. She opened the door and allowed all of us to step in before she did. Claudia quietly walked around Rose's room and carefully looked at everything. She took a seat at Rose's desk chair and watched all of us look around.

"No one touch anything!" Claudia shouted, noticing Alice pick up Rose's scrap book, "We're leaving Rosalie's room exactly the way she left it."

Alice closed the book and handed it to Liam. Liam set the book down before turning to face us.

"Go get Rosalie's maid Bella! She'll know where everything belongs and she'll be able to notice if anything is out of place." Liam ordered, biting onto his thumb nail as he looked around.

Bella ran out of the room, with Alice right behind her. They figured this huge house, two people looking for one woman would accomplish the task faster. When the scrap book fell into Claudia's hands she knew where it belonged, where everything else that had to do with New York belonged, in her closet, but she didn't know where in the closet it should go.

Pretty soon Bree walked into the room followed by Bella and Alice. Bree was around her late-20's. She took this job, for two reasons, one it paid well, considering she was a single mother of two, and she dropped out of college. The other reason was her boss wasn't Claudia nor Liam, but actually Rosalie. She didn't have to wear a work uniform, thanks to Rose. Rosalie was who she had to answer to, and Rosalie became a good friend to her, who always had a free ear any time she needed someone to listen and vice versa. Rosalie thought of her not only as her servant and assistant, but as a friend.

Bree only has to come to work when Rose is at home and awake. When Rosalie is out of the country, hanging out, sleep, or at school, then she's off, but she still gets paid. Bree looked down at the queen sized bed that hasn't been slept in for about a week. A week ago they went to Russia. Rose was suppose to come back, exhausted and crawl into bed. That was the only reason Bree was here. She was always to be at the White House when Rose was home. The last time Bree was in her room, her and Rose were sprawled out onto the queen bed, gushing about boys. Bree's eyes lingered towards Emmett, remembering him as the boyfriend Rose couldn't stop talking about.

"Thanks for coming in!" Claudia exclaimed, rushing towards Bree.

"When Alice and Bella came to get me, they didn't tell me for what. I just figured it had to do with Rose, or she wanted me, but I see she's not here." Bree said, looking around at all of the staring faces.

"We're going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. We mean it Bree." Liam stated, leaving no hint for argument.

"You have my word." she whispered, holding up her right hand.

"Rose and Jasper have been taken by some crazy psycho!" Allison bellowed, causing Bree to gasp in response.

"Well, how can I be of assistance?" Bree asked, turning to Claudia and Liam.

"If anyone other than Rosalie, knows this room, it's you Bree. We need you to think really hard. We'll pay you extra for your help!" Liam asserted, approaching Bree slowly.

"No need for that Mr. President! I'll do it for free. Anything to get Ms. Rosalie back." Bree affirmed, as Claudia flashed a smile in her direction.

"Thank you! We'll never forget this Bree!" Claudia exclaimed, taking Bree's hand in her own.

Bree turned towards Claudia awaiting her orders."Oh right! We need you to look around her room. Tell us if anything is different or out of the ordinary!" Claudia explained, stepping back to allow Bree to look around.

"Well, first, Ms. Rosalie never leaves her window unlocked or open. That's just out of character for her. She says paranoia isn't her biggest suit and a window being opened, especially at night, will never be her" Bree informed, closing and locking Rose's window.

Bree continued looking around the room and picked up Rose's scrap book from the desk. While picking it up she glanced down at the trash can.

"What is it?" I asked, watching her set the scrap book back down.

Bree picked up the small, office trash can and sat it on Rosalie's desk. She went inside the practically empty trash can and pulled out a piece of sticky note ripped in half.

"What is it?" Allison repeated, after not getting an answer the first time I asked.

"Rosalie never has trash in her trash can. She'll literally walk all the way to another trash can to dispose of any trash, even a simple sticky note." Bree explained, handing the note to Liam.

"This isn't Rose's handwriting." Liam whispered, as I quickly maneuvered my way towards him to look at the note.

"It's Jasper's!" I exclaimed, getting Allison's attention.

"Maybe he left us a clue!" Allison proclaimed, taking the sticky note from Liam.

"Where's the other half?" Claudia asked, as Bree handed it to her.

"Alec?" Allison whispered, handing the note to Claudia.

"Do any of you know someone named Alec?" Claudia asked, as me, Liam, Joseph, Carlisle, Cole and Charlie shared a knowing look.


	7. Not Alone Anymore

**Jasper:**

I was pushed into a room that was completely pitched black, with no windows allowing the moonlight to shine through. I heard the door slam shut behind me and lock. I quickly turned around and immediately started banging on it. I slid down onto my knees and felt claw marks engraved into the door.

I heard weeping behind me and as I turned to look the lights flickered on. I maneuvered myself around the bed to notice Rosalie curled up against the wall.

"Rose." I whispered, slowly approaching her.

"Jasper." she mumbled, looking up to notice me.

"Jasper!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up onto her feet to greet me.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I felt all her weight being placed into my arms. I pecked her forehead and rubbed circles into her back before she pulled herself off of me.

"What happened to your fingers?" I whispered, taking a hold of her hands, which were covered in dried blood.

"I tried to claw my way out." Rose admitted, pointing towards the claw marks on the bottom half of the door.

"Are you crazy? You probably got hundreds of splinters!" I exclaimed, watching her eyes roll at me.

"Why do you sound so happy? We're stuck in this small room with nothing but a blanket." Rose wondered, going back to her seat in the corner.

"I'm not happy! I'm far from happy! I don't understand how they got me!" I bellowed, taking a seat next to Rose.

"I don't understand that either. The Air Force One is suppose to be one of the most guarded planes in America." Rose sighed, throwing the blanket over both of our bodies.

"I got taken from your room." I admitted, as her head quickly whipped to look at me.

"That can't be right. The White House is the most guarded and safest place in the United States. What were you even doing there?" Rose wondered, looping her arm through mine.

"We all came to meet up to talk about what happened to you. Rose, I am so glad you're okay! I thought they raped and killed you!" I shouted, as the lights in the room quickly turned off.

"Wow, way to think positive. No, I am very much alive. Intact, not so much." Rose responded, as I turned to face her.

"Did he rape you?" I wondered, getting straight to the point.

"No!" Rose quickly remarked, before I could start thinking the worst.

"So, why aren't you…you know, intact?" I asked, not feeling completely comfortable asking my cousin this question.

Even though I couldn't see Rose's face, I could feel the smile bouncing off of it. She inhaled a deep breath before replying to my question.

"Emmett and I are…how can I put this…sexually active." Rose answered, while I nodded my head in disbelief.

"You're lying!" I bellowed, continually nodding my head.

"No I'm not." Rose whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Since when?" I questioned, sliding away from her.

"Since Valentine's Day." Rose answered, covering her face in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Emmett decided to take your relationship…to the next level?"

"I mean, Alice and Bella knew. It's not really the kind of conversation you have with your cousin. Besides you never told me about you and Alice consummating. I had to find out by accident!" Rose commented, as I slid back towards her.

"Touché." I laughed.

"I have a question…" Rose spoke up, trailing off, so she could turn and face me completely.

I unraveled my arm from Rose's and turned to face her. The moon shone on her face, showing her eyes watering up.

"Yeah, go ahead. Ask it."

"Did my parents…No, not parents…Did my father seem to care?" Rose asked, as her eyes pleaded with me for the truth.

I broke eye contact with her and looked down. I really couldn't answer that question. I don't know the answer, but they're her parents, of course they would care.

"All I know is they didn't call the police. Your mother seemed distraught and was ready to enter a mental breakdown, I can say that. I don't know how your father was feeling because he hides his emotions well. But, Rose, I'm sure your father cares, actually I know he care, he just has-" I started, before she raised her hand to cut me off.

"Don't make excuses for him Jasper!" Rose started, looking around as the lights turned back on, "they didn't call the cops! What reason in hell would there be to not call the cops after their daughter was taken? If any other person, than my mom, knows my dad, it's me. He's doing this to protect his reputation Jasper, can't you see! He's a selfish basterd that deserves to be impeached after this! I never did anything significant for my country, but if I make it out of here alive, the people will thank me after I take the necessary steps to get my father out of office!"

"You don't mean that…You don't mean any of that." I replied, rubbing her back.

"Ugh, Jasper…" Rose trailed off, resting her forehead in her right hand, "I'm sick of being treated second fiddle to this country. I don't expect you to understand and support me, but I do expect you to not bash my decision."

"Maybe you should think about this. You're going to destroy your family! You're going to break them apart!" I remarked, standing up.

"My dad is already breaking us apart. Jasper, being the president's child and the vice president's child are two different things. You see your father because he doesn't have that much work compared to the president. Before we went to Russia, I haven't really seen my parents. I only see them when we walk pass each other in the hall or dinner time, other than that, my dad is in the oval office and my mom is right by his side. I guess that's where Bree comes in to the picture. If anyone knows me more than you guys do it's Bree. If it wasn't for Bree and Emmett and all of you all, I would have probably pulled all of my hair out. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly Jasper, I just don't like what they do and what they have became." Rose started, as I helped her stand.

"My mother…how can I describe Ms. Claudia? Okay, this presidency caused my mother to be very dependent upon my father. Both my parents care what the American people think, and they should because that's how they get votes, but they shouldn't have to care about the criticism the people dish out. My father shouldn't be concerned with the people and what they think unless it has to do with politics, that other mess, is just distractions. They shouldn't care about his past anymore, he's already in office. Now, the people who don't like him want to spread rumors about him and my mom. They don't know how our life is! When they spread rumors, my parents try to fix what was spread, and that time they use fixing those rumors could be used spending time with me!" Rose continued, going into her back pocket.

"I'm actually not rebelling out because since my father became president, he's been so happy! This was his dream…his goal, and it happened. I love my father as the president because he loves being the president. I just want my daddy back. I don't think that's to much to ask for. My dad's a strong man, I'm sure he can juggle being a father, a husband, a friend, a brother, and a president. I feel like my father gaining the presidential election caused me to lose my family, my friends, my home…everything! I shouldn't have to give up things just because of my dad's decisions. This man, whoever this psychopath is that took us, he kind of did me a favor.""What could that possibly be?" I wondered, trying to see from her point of view.

"Being alone in this room helped me reflect on my life as the First Daughter. It helped me clarify some things that weren't clear. I actually answered the question I have been longing to know." Rose muttered, glaring daggers at the moon through the window.

"And what was that?""I always wanted to know who my father loved more, his family or his country."

"And what was the answer?"

"You have to ask? This country means everything to him! Next year will be his third year of term, and also my senior year. He actually told me next year is his most important year, he's going to have to be 100% focused, and he knows that I'll understand if he doesn't make it to…specific events of my senior year, such as graduation." Rose cried out, causing me to pull her into a hug.

"When this is over, you-" I began, before Rose threw her hand over my mouth.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." Rose sighed, pulling six pictures out of her pocket.

The pictures consisted of each of us. Rose's picture had a red X and now my picture did too.

"What is he planning on doing?" I questioned, taking the pictures from her hands.

"I don't know. What I do know is, being in here for hours, is pure misery and this seems personal, we did nothing to him, so why not take us out of our misery." Rose remarked, watching me spread the pictures out onto the floor.

"I understand, I haven't been in here that long, but it feels like the walls are closing in on me!" I screeched, clenching my fists.

"I just hope my father sucks it up and realizes it doesn't matter what people think, that way he can get us out of here as quick as possible!" Rose growled, as the door opened slowly.


	8. Hidden Secrets

**Allison:**

"What's with the looks?" I wondered.

"What look? Nobody had a look!" Logan quickly asked, getting extremely defensive.

"You know what look she's talking about. When I said Alec's name, all of you shared a knowing glance. Who is Alec?" Claudia shouted, throwing the sticky note into the trash.

"The question is who was Alec." Carlisle corrected, causing Esme to quickly look at him.

"Well…who was he?" I exclaimed, flopping down onto Rose's bed.

"A guy we knew years ago. Liam was a prosecutor then, and I was a lawyer. That was back when Joseph owned that little corner store and Carlisle was doing insurance. Charlie was a cop and Cole was a parole officer." Logan began to explain before being cut off.

"Whatever this is about happened all of those years ago. What happened to Alec?" Renee questioned, causing all of their heads to drop.

"He died of AIDS." Cole answered, quickly and quietly.

"If he died, then how does Jasper know of him? I was pregnant with him when you got that lawyer job!" I exclaimed, worriedly as I watched Claudia pace back and forth.

"I don't know. I do know that Alec is, in fact, dead! We saw his body! We went to his funeral!" Charlie bellowed, holding his wife's hand as if his life depended on it.

"Okay, lets pretend for a moment that he is alive. Why would he take Rose and Jasper?" Claudia wondered, turning into her lawyer mode.

Claudia can be nice and joke around, but when she's in the courtroom, you see a whole different side of her. You do not joke around when it comes to her family, friends or career.

"We don't know." Carlisle muttered, hanging his head down low.

"You're lying!" Esme spoke up, ripping her arm from Carlisle's grip.

I couldn't think straight. I just couldn't think rationally. The only people on my mind were Jasper and Rosalie. Everyone else don't matter at this point. I watched Bree grab the sticky note from out of Rose's trash can and leave to dispose of it.

"If all of you know him, that means they aren't just going to stop at Rose and Jasper. They're going to come after the rest of our children." Renee informed, piecing some of the puzzle together.

"OH MY GOSH! She's right! They're going to come after our kids! What if they kill them like they did Rose and Jas-" Esme avowed, quickly throwing her hand over her mouth because of the realization of what she said.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah you did." Claudia muttered, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Claudia, we have to stay positive! From what we know, Rosie is still alive." Liam asserted, taking his wife's hand in his own.

"From what we know? We know nothing Liam!" Claudia bellowed, pulling her hands out of his.

"If they call, we need to speak with them to at least make sure they are safe and alive. I need to know my son is alive! The longer I don't talk to him, the more I believe him and Rose are with the angels, that's-" I started, before being cut off by Alice.

"No! We can't think like that! Rose can't be dead! She's not dead, and neither is Jasper! They're probably both locked in a basement or something." Alice affirmed, leaving no room for argument.

"Alice is right. We need to stay positive." Bella whispered, before Jonathon entered the room.

"These came for both of you." he said, handing Claudia and I an envelope.

"Open yours first." Claudia whispered, barely audible for me to hear.

I slowly and carefully ripped the envelope opened. I pulled out the picture, which was of Jasper and a huge red X going across it. My eyes grew huge before they erupted into tears. I threw the picture to the ground and covered my face with my hands. Alice quickly picked the picture up and looked at it as everyone else looked from over her shoulder.

Claudia took a seat next to me and quickly ripped apart the envelope. She wasn't trying to be careful. She looked prepared for what was to come when she opened the envelope. A picture of Rose was inside with a huge red X going across it, like Jasper's picture.

"They're dead!" I cried out, snatching the picture from Alice.

I clenched the picture tightly against my chest.

"They aren't dead! He wants us to think that! I would know if my daughter was dead! I would feel it! I feel deep in my heart that she is still alive and breathing!" Claudia bellowed, refusing to accept that her daughter may be dead.

"Baby." Liam whispered, pulling Claudia into his arms.

"She's not dead Liam. She's not dead." Claudia said, as if she was trying to convince herself.

"We're going to find this guy. I promise you Clau. Bree, I need you to look around more and see if anything else is out of the ordinary." Liam directed, leading his wife to the window seat.

"I looked while all of you were talking. Everything is where it suppose to be Mr. President." Bree responded, sadly.

"No, that can't be. The only clue we have is a sticky note with the name of a dead man on it!" I screamed, pulling onto my hair.

Alice threw her arms around my body and pulled me into a hug. I looked up to see Emmett trying to soothe Claudia, but it was not working.

"I promise, if we get Rosie back safe and sound, she'll be my first priority. Nothing and nobody else. My first title will be mom and my second title will be First Lady.!" Claudia exclaimed, looking up into the sky.

"All of you need to be safe. I don't know if they're going in a specific order, so just be careful and watch your back. Nobody deserves to feel the pain of losing a child." Claudia whispered, watching her hands fidget nervously.

Flashes of Jasper went through my mind like a slideshow. I realized Liam and Emmett comforted Claudia over the possibility of Rose being gone, but only Alice comforted me. I looked to Logan and saw him sitting in Rose's desk chair.

"Why are you so quiet?" I questioned, walking towards him.

"Just thinking…" he sighed, standing up out of the chair.

"You look content! Are you not upset over the death of your child?" I asked, raising my voice the more I spoke.

"No! How could you say that?" Logan retorted, as I watched his eyes turn red with anger.

"I'm just trying to figure out what this guy might want. We have money! No ransom notes or anything." Logan added, trying to explain his mood.

Claudia walked to Rose's closet and looked inside. She smiled at the sight of Rose's old memories. The pictures on the walls. The scrapbook. Rose's clothes and shoes. Everything in this room represented a piece of Rose, whether it be New York Rose or D.C. Rose.

"Can we go please?" I wondered, staring into Logan's eyes.

"Sure. We'll talk tomorrow. It's late, we can't function and think straight without a good night of sleep." Charlie commented, opening Rose's door for us to exit.

"I don't think sleep tonight will be good regardless of what I do. I'll just be happy if I can even go to sleep." Claudia corrected, watching everyone head out.

As everyone left out, Claudia and I lingered behind in Rose's room with Emmett and Alice.

"Claudia, if they do take me, I will do whatever I can to protect Rose." Emmett assured, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"If she's still alive." she remarked, rolling her eyes at her own pessimistic comment.

"You know she is. You said you would feel it if something was wrong." he replied, as Alice synced hands with me.

"You don't understand Emmett. It's the thought of losing Rose without even telling her how I feel-" Claudia started, before Emmett cut her off.

"She knows how you feel.""But, I should still tell her. She needs to hear it. I've been so focused on First Lady duties that I always pushed her to the side like yesterday's news. Before this stupid presidential election, she was the apple of our eyes, and now it's like we don't have time for her. I've barely been in this room to see how she decorated it. I've tried to make up for our absence by taking her to Russia with us, but that was just a HUGE mistake! I just want her to know how much Liam and I love her. Liam may not say it, but that's because he hates showing his emotions. He has to be the strong one. I watched him as he looked at the photo of Rose. His eyes showed every emotion he was feeling. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Shock. Fear. His eyes watered, they never water! I bet when I fall asleep, he's going to cry! I know my husband, and I know my daughter. Right now she's probably thinking we don't care about her, but we do Emmett! We do! If you are next please, I am begging you, please tell her that her father and I love her so much, that words can't even explain it.!" she finished, before hugging him tightly.

"Jasper knows how much I love him. Just if you see him, remind him. Tell them we are coming for them and we aren't going to rest until they're safe back home." I asserted, pulling Alice into a hug.

"I will." Alice assured, leading me out of the room.

Claudia trailed behind and stared into her daughter's bedroom before closing the door.

"Off limits." she growled, turning to Philip, one of the secret service men.

"No one, but me, Bree and my husband are allowed inside." she ordered, causing him to nod in response.

I walked back towards Claudia and threw my arm over her shoulder. She rested her head against me as we followed Alice and Emmett back to the living room.

**Review:**

**The next chapter is our next kidnapping! Who do you think it's going to be? This person will be taken from their private school. Well, I have school tomorrow and I'm tired so… Good Night Fanfiction Readers! **

**-Tiffany.**


	9. Ambassador's Son

**Emmett:**

Back to school today after that long weekend. It's going to feel weird being at L'Atelier without Rose and Jasper. After throwing on my burgundy uniform jacket and tied the black tie around my neck I met everyone else in front of house.

"Bye dad!" I shouted, before closing the door behind me.

"It already feels weird." Alice sighed, hopping into the back seat of my escalade.

"Lets just get through this week." Bella replied, buckling her seat belt.

"What are we going to tell everyone? What are we going to say to Rebecca, she's Rose's best friend? What about Jacob, he's Jasper's best friend? They're going to know something is up!" Edward exclaimed, resting the side of his head against the passenger window.

"We don't know anything! We'll just say they're not home yet." I mumbled, pulling into the school parking lot.

This private school was for the rich and important children. It was highly guarded by some of the most trained professionals. No one was able to get inside without an id badge that allowed them in. The alarms at the school cost thousands of dollars and they worked perfectly.

I hopped out and opened the door for Alice as Edward went to help Bella out of the large truck. I waved towards my personal body guard as he stood beside my personal parking spot. We each had guards, but we only had two personal guards that actually went _everywhere _with us. Mine and Rose's first date was so awkward with her four guards and my two sitting at the table right next to us.

We walked up to the school and decided to hang outside since we came so early.

"Hey Em!" Rebecca greeted, approaching us with her cousin Jacob behind her.

"Where's Jasper?" he wondered, looking around.

"Yeah, where's Rose?" Rebecca asked, quirking her eye brow.

Rebecca's father was another one of the Cabinet members like Charlie. Jacob's mom was the mayor of D.C.

"We need to get to class." Alice quickly remarked, walking up to the door.

She scanned her id and the door opened for her to enter. Guards Carl and Sebastian stood on either side of the door making sure one person entered at a time after using their badge. There whole purpose was to make sure if one person who actually goes to the school scanned their id that no one else would sneak in as the doors opened.

After entering the school, I walked down the long hallway to mine, Jasper, Edward, Rebecca and Rose's first period. It's going to feel weird with Rose not being here, being the know-it-all.

Mrs. Cunningham was the mother of the school, who taught English for 40 years. She was everyone's English teacher since she spoke the best. Anytime they hired another English teacher, she wouldn't be as great as Mrs. Cunningham. Mrs. Agatha Cunningham is from England, so her thick accent makes it a little tricky to understand, but she knows how to teach.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cunningham!" I greeted, as I walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning Emmett." she greeted in return, while writing the warm-up onto the board.

I couldn't wait until this day was over. Hearing Mrs. Cunningham ask questions and seeing Rose not raise her hand to answer was driving me crazy. Rose was always a dilettante and that was why there was no secret she was Mrs. Cunningham's favorite student. I stared at the clock the entire time watching the minute hand continue to move around slow, before finally the bell rang. Now, I have math, lunch, history and French left for today.

As everyone cleared out of the room, I continued to pack up my books. I didn't care about making it to math on time. Our math teacher is older than Mrs. Cunningham and more lenient.

"Emmett." Mrs. Cunningham called out, as I picked up all of my books.

"Where's Rosalie?" she asked, erasing the board.

I knew that question was coming. Mrs. Cunningham knew Claudia personally. Claudia was like a daughter to her, and she knew how much Claudia was for education. Rose wouldn't be able to miss a day unless she was sick or out of the country.

"I have no clue." I answered, staring down at the ground.

"I'll just call Claudia after school." she responded, watching me exit the class.

I watched the last amount of students enter Mrs. Cunningham's room after I left. I began walking towards Mr. Oleander's math class. His classroom was all the way on the other side of the school. Getting there before the bell rang would be a miracle.

I headed down the quiet hallway while hearing soft footsteps behind me. I continued to walk, thinking those feet belonged to some student. The footsteps started coming faster and faster. Before I knew it, I felt myself being shoved inside the janitor's closet.

I fought back the best of my ability. I kicked one man while attempting to hit the other.

"Is everything okay in there?" a dark voice growled, after knocking on the door.

"Yes." one of the men answered, throwing something over my mouth and nose.

"You're the guys who took Rose and Jasper!" I exclaimed, pushing the man with the rag away from me.

He quickly jumped on my back and threw the rag back over my mouth. I started kicking the guy in front of me, while trying to knock the man on my back off. He continued to hold the rag to my nose and mouth. The hits I was throwing started to get weaker and weaker as I felt my strength fading me. I blinked my eyes, doing everything in my power to stay awake. My consciousness was giving up on me. I felt my knees grow weak before finally hitting the floor.

**Review:**

**So, Emmett was next! We have a long ways to go, so everyone just sit back and relax because in the chapters to come, we are unraveling a deep dark secret.**

**-Tiffany.**


	10. Enough

**Cole:**

"Sir!" my secretary exclaimed, rushing into my office, "You need to get to your son's school!"

"What happened?" I questioned, hopping out of my seat.

"They won't say anything over the phone, but it sounds important." she responded, packing up my briefcase.

Once I received my briefcase, I quickly headed out of my office. I kind of had a feeling why I was being sent to the school. My son must have been next. I'm not rushing because once I get there and they tell me, then it'll all become real. During Rose and Jasper's kidnapping, I just kind of brushed it aside, claiming that they just ran away to put fear in their parents hearts, even though I knew that wasn't true.

I walked into the almost full underground parking lot and quickly rushed inside my car. I closed the door quicker than it took me to get inside. I started the car and didn't wait for it to warm up, I sped off.

I pulled into the front of the school and saw no police cars, no secret service, no reporters, no nothing. Something isn't right. If they knew Emmett was missing, I would have been the second one called. The FBI would have been the first, he's the Ambassador's son! I parked, slightly off in the first parking spot I saw. I didn't care if it was handicapped or reserved.

After getting out as rapidly as possible, I used the button on my key ring to lock the door as I approached Carl and Sebastian. They tipped their hats towards me before opening the doors.

"What is it? Where's Emmett? Is he alright?" I proclaimed, rushing towards Mrs. Cunningham, who looked extremely worried.

"Mr. Ambassador, calm down. Emmett is fine. He should be at lunch right about now. I couldn't reach Claudia and I knew not to call the President. I couldn't reach Allison either, so you were next. I wanted to know where Jasper and Rosalie were today. It's not like them to miss class, it's just not like Claudia either to allow her to. Something is wrong, I can feel it Mr. Ambassador." Mrs. Cunningham whispered, laying a relaxing hand down onto my shoulder.

"Whew, you had me worried!" I exclaimed, feeling her hand drop from my shoulder, "Everything is okay. Jasper and Rosalie are visiting their grandparents in New York because they're sick."

I felt horrible lying, especially to Mrs. Cunningham. She has been nothing, but sweet to us and to the children. Mrs. Cunningham sighed in relief, and pulled me into a hug.

"That's for assuring an old lady's heart." she giggled, before releasing me, "Now I need to head back to class."

I watched her walk off and once she turned the corner I decided to leave. This time as I exited, I tipped my hat towards Carl then Sebastian, causing a quick flash of grin to appear on their faces. It was so quick, if I blinked, I would have missed it.

I don't want to get stuck in D.C. traffic, so I decided to head back to my house. I'm just glad my secretary packed up everything I need to look at into my briefcase. I headed down the route towards my house, with an eased mind.

Once pulling into my driveway, I noticed a silver Mercedes parked in front of my house. That car only belonged to one person. Chelsea. My fiancée. Emmett's mom, Laura, died ten years ago of murder. It was one of the biggest cases in New York for two entire years. During those two years, I got over and came to terms with my wife's death. I met Chelsea in court because she was on the jury. The man who was being charged with my wife's death was also being charged for the death of nine other women. He's behind bars for good. I got with Chelsea two years after my wife's death. Emmett kind of looks up to her like a mom.

I walked into the house and smelled candles burning and food cooking. A good mix.

"Cole!" Chelsea shouted, worriedly.

"It's me." I responded, going into the living room.

"Oh, you had me scared! I didn't know who you were. I knew you were at work and Emmett was at school, so I just…" she trailed off, setting her wine glass down.

She pulled me into her arms and pecked my lips before glancing down at my brief case.

"I know you hate it when I bring work home, but I had to. I decided not to work in the office today." I announced, watching her eyes roll.

"Are we ever going to spend any time alone? Just me and you. I'm sure Emmett wants some alone time with his father. Ever since you became Ambassador, you've been forgetting about us. Dinner usually consists of me, Emmett and an empty chair." Chelsea remarked, flopping back down onto the couch.

Chelsea isn't as busy. Chelsea works for the IRS. Her job does demand her attention, but not like mines do. She can take off when she wants to, I can't. I have a country to represent.

"I'm working from home today." I exclaimed, hoping she would be happy.

"Well, at least you'll be home for dinner." she sighed, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

I sighed under my breath and began to head upstairs to my home office. I wanted to make this time up to Emmett and Chelsea. They deserve much better than I am giving them. I'm going to come to dinner tonight.! I'm sure of it.

I got most of my work out of the way and quickly glanced at the clock to see 5:24 on the screen. I didn't hear Emmett's escalade pull up. I peeked out of the window to guarantee what I knew didn't happen. Emmett didn't come home.

"Chelsea!" I shouted, scrambling to get my cell phone out of my desk drawer.

"Yes! What? What is it?" she asked worriedly, running into my office, out of breath.

"Call Alice and Bella. I'll call Edward! Emmett didn't come home!" I bellowed, dialing Edward's number into my phone.

I watched Chelsea pull out her cell phone and head into the hallway.

"Hello." Edward whispered, groggily.

"Edward! Sorry to wake you! Have you seen Emmett?" I wondered, pacing back and forth in my office.

"No. I haven't seen him since first period. I just figured he left early to ditch because he was thinking about Rose. Then at the end of the day I saw his truck outside, but I heard you came to the school, so I just figured you picked him up early." Edward explained, quickly becoming alert.

"The school has security cameras. Right?" I wondered, grabbing my jacket off of the hook.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks Edward. Tell Carlisle that Emmett is missing.!" I demanded, hanging up the phone.

"Alice and Bella both thought that you picked him up early from school." Chelsea informed me, walking back into my office.

I blew out a sharp breath, knowing that I am going to have to explain what's going on.

"Throw on your jacket. I'll explain everything in the car. Hurry up!" I ordered, shooing her out of my office.

The car ride to the school was quiet, until I started filling her in on Rose's disappearance then Jasper's and the man 'Alec' whose name Jasper left on a sticky. Claudia was upset for the first few minutes because I kept it from her, then she was upset for the rest of the ride because she figured if she knew, she could have kept Emmett safe.

I try time and time again to talk, but she just rolls her eyes and turns up the radio. I pull into the parking spot and watch Chelsea glance towards Emmett's black escalade. I hop out of the car and jog towards the entrance of the school.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Ambassador? It's after school hours." Carl said, blocking the door to the school.

"I want to see the school's security footage." I growled, glaring daggers at him and Sebastian.

"I can't do that. The Headmaster isn't here, and only he can-" Sebastian started, before Chelsea cut him off.

"Did you not hear him? He wants to see the security footage! If we get another no, I'll either call the President or worse Claudia, or I will personally rip both of your-" Claudia started, before Carl cut her off.

"Okay. Follow me."

That's my girl!

I followed Carl down the long hallway while Sebastian remained guarding the doors. He used his key to unlock the security door. Carl pushed the door open to allow me and Chelsea to enter.

"Wait in the hallway." I ordered, closing the door before he had the chance to enter.

"Why couldn't he come in? We might need his help." Chelsea whispered, on the verge of tears.

She was always so emotional.

"Because, no one can know. That was a specific demand the man said after he kidnapped Rose and Jasper." I informed, watching her head towards the computers.

"You talked to him?"

"No. Liam and Logan did." I answered, watching her type into the keypad connected to the monitors.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Justice." I replied, watching the screen rewind to this morning.

"Justice? What does he mean?" Chelsea commented, completely confused.

"Wait! Pause the screen!" I shouted, seeing a glimpse of Emmett in the hall.

I heard keys jingling on the other side of the door. I looked up to see Logan, Liam, Claudia, Allison, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, and Joseph walk in. Joseph quickly closed the door behind him, not allowing Carl to follow.

"Look on the screen." I whispered, pointing towards the monitor.

Chelsea pressed play and we all watched my son being kidnapped. The guys who took him were in masks, so that didn't help. I saw three men. Two guys shoved him inside a janitor's closet and the third guy remained in the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

"We have to find this guy!" I growled, slamming my fist down onto the keyboard.

"Calm down," Renee whispered, relaxing her hand on my shoulder, "you have to be calm and relaxed to think rationally."

The room fell quiet until my familiar ring tone erupted from my pocket. Chelsea nervously looked down at my pocket. I reached for it slowly, but by the time I got to it, the phone stopped ringing. I was getting ready to shove it back into my pocket when it started ringing again.

"Hello." I whispered, after pressing the 'talk' button.

"Hello Cole." a dark voice growled, causing my knuckles to turn white.

"Who is this?" I asked, struggling to keep my cool.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out. It's not that hard. You, Liam, Logan, Joseph, Carlisle, Charlie and I are all connected from years ago, back in New York." the man remarked, as I ejected the security video.

No one needs to look at this.

"Is this Alec?" I wondered, curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." he repeated, as Chelsea stuffed the videotape into her purse, "No cops! All I want is justice, then you'll get your children back! That's not to much to ask for."

"Just tell us how you want us to give you justice and we'll-" I started, before he hung up.

I stared down at the phone in my hand, that played the dial tone. I glanced down at my phone and threw it across the room."He said nothing! All he said was what we know!" I growled, watching Chelsea pick up my broken phone.

"We can start piecing everything together." Allison whispered, approaching me, "We already know he wants justice. You all met him at one point in your life back in New York. The name Alec somehow plays into this."

"Allison is right! If we can't involve the cops, we need to figure this out on our own! We're going to just stop sitting around like some pathetic shits, waiting around for our kids to walk through the door, because that's not going to happen." Claudia asserted, grabbing her husband's hand.

I nodded my head, as I opened the door and held it open for everyone to exit. Claudia was the last one to exit and once we were far enough from Carl, she spoke.

"I actually feel much better. Knowing Jasper and Emmett are with Rose, kind of relieves me a little. Not much, but a little."

**Review:**

**Next chapter is Emmett's POV about him being taken to that horrible place. Things are about to get harder and more serious for our kidnapped victims. The living conditions are getting worse…. To the point that survival is going to be a challenge.**

**-Tiffany.**


	11. Three Down

**Emmett:**

I was forced into a dark, shadowy room that contained barely anything. I couldn't see where I was going so I used the wall to guide me. I slid my feet against the floor and slid my hands on the wall to direct me around the room.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked, as the lights all of a sudden flickered on.

"Rose." I whispered, watching her immediately hop up.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed, rushing towards me.

She threw her arms around my waist as I wrapped her up into mine. I pecked her forehead before she brought her lips up to mine and embraced me into a passionate kiss.

"I thought you were dead!" I bellowed, breaking off the kiss.

"You're suppose to think positive! Why would you assume I was dead?" she asked, walking towards the door.

"Because he sent us pictures of you and Jasper with a red X on it." I informed, as she stooped low to pick up something.

"Like this?" she asked, turning around and showing me a picture of myself with a red X on it.

"While we sleep, he sneaks into the room and grabs a picture. I didn't say anything because I really didn't care. Now, I know what he did with them." Rose said, piecing everything together.

When we pulled apart I took this as my chance to look around the room.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, worriedly, thinking the worse.

"He's fine! He had to use the restroom so the man took him." Rose replied, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" I proclaimed, stroking her cheek with my hand.

"Where did they take you from?" Rose asked, walking towards the door.

"L'Atelier." I answered, not being able to take my eyes off of her.

Jasper was forcefully pushed into the room the same time the lights shut off. He doesn't want us to see his face. The door loudly slammed closed behind him, as the lights turned back on,

"Did you see him? Do you recognize him?" Rose asked, rushing to Jasper's side.

"No." Jasper answered, sadly watching Rose stare at the door.

"He was wearing a mask." he added.

"Did you at least see a kitchen? I am _starving_! I haven't eaten since I left Russia 24 hours ago! If I don't die in the hands of this crazy man, I'm going to die of starvation!" Rose bellowed, clutching her stomach tightly.

"I'm right with you Rose." Jasper whispered, after his stomach growled loudly.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" Jasper questioned, finally noticing me.

"Well, I really don't know… I just decided to drop pass and see how you all were doing. What do you mean, what am I doing here? I didn't come here on my own! I don't even know where here is!"

"Right, dumb question." Jasper muttered, looking down to the ground.

"Emmett calm down. You were the last to talk to our parents, any new updates. Do they have any new leads? Are they looking for us? What's going on out there?" Rose remarked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the wall.

"Bree found that note you threw in Rose's trashcan." I informed, as a grin stretched out across Jasper's face.

"A note? What did the note…Hey! Wait! You threw something in _my_ trashcan!" Rose exclaimed, as I slid onto the floor.

"I had to. Everyone knows you never have trash in that thing, so it would be out of the ordinary for something to be inside of it." Jasper explained, taking a seat on the opposite side of Rose.

I rubbed my hands together and brought them to my face. It is freezing in this room, and all we have is a blanket that will barely fit over all three of us.

"What did the note say?" Rose wondered, relaxing her head on my shoulder.

"Alec." Jasper answered, resting his head on Rose's shoulder.

"Is that the man's name?" Rose asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I don't think so. When our parents were talking they said Alec died from AIDS, so that can't be him." I explained, after pecking Rose's forehead.

"But it could be a different Alec." Jasper responded, pulling some of the covers towards him.

"But this seems personal... The person who is doing this has to know our parents." I retorted, wrapping my arm around Rose to keep her warmer.

"He's going to starve us to death Emmett." Jasper informed, once his stomach growled again.

"I have a chocolate bar." I whispered, digging into my pocket.

"You're a life saver!" Rose exclaimed, snatching the bar out of my hand.

She broke it in half and gave the other half to Jasper. Once the candy bar was gone, both his and her stomach growled again.

"Emmett you suck! That candy bar teased my stomach! Now it's expecting more!" Rose scolded, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"Sorry Rose." I mumbled, causing her to grin and peck my cheek.

"Why do you seem so happy?" I wondered, pushing the blanket off of myself.

"Because all of this could be worse."

"He locked us in an empty, freezing room, with nothing but a thin blanket. You both haven't eaten anything, but a small candy bar in 24 hours. It's not already worse?" I responded, not understanding her logic.

"Everything could always worsen Emmett. He could decide to separate us, or kill us now, or even rape us! We should be happy we're together." Rose sighed, hopping up onto her feet.

"She's right." Jasper whispered, getting up to console his cousin.

"Yeah, you are right Rosie." I sighed, standing up afterwards.

"What do you all do in here all day?" I asked, walking around the empty room.

"We wait, for whoever is next to come join us." Jasper answered, pulling away from Rose to look at me.

**Review:**

**My goal is to finish this story in December. So, we have a long journey ahead of us.  
><strong>

**Just curious, what do you think is going on? What do you think 'Alec' means by 'he wants justice?' And for whom? **

**-Tiffany.**


	12. Cabinet Secretary's Daughter

**Bella:**

I rush down the stairs, notebook in hand, and race towards the door.

"Isabella! Where do you think you're going?" my mother shouted, blocking the front door.

"I need to go to the library. I have to do a report for class." I answered, trying to step pass her.

"You can't leave! You can't go anywhere!" my mother bellowed, on the verge of tears.

"Why can't I? You can't lock me up in this house all day!" I yelled, trying to get pass her.

"Charlie!" my mother hollered, grabbing onto my wrists.

My dad walked towards the main hallway to see my mother attempting to prevent me from leaving.

"Bella you can't leave! Emmett was just taken not to long ago! We don't want you to be next. We don't want to feel like those parents are feeling. We don't want you to feel or end up like Rose, Jasper and Emmett." my dad exclaimed, as my mom slowly released my wrists.

"I have to do this report! It's 50% of my grade!" I proclaimed, grabbing onto the door knob.

"We don't give a damn about that grade! This is serious Bella!" my mother declared, pushing the door closed after I opened it.

"It's not going to be excused, especially since you all don't want to tell anyone about the kidnappings!" I remarked, attempting to open the door again.

"Bella it is to dangerous. We're just trying to protect you." she whispered, pulling me into her arms.

"If and when they really want me, they're going to get me. No one is going to be able to stop them. Seven secret service men died to protect Rose, but guess what? They still got her! They managed to get into the freakin' white house and L'Atelier to get Jasper and Emmett." I explained, trying to get them to see reason.

"We're going to protect you Bella. That's our job…to keep you safe." my dad mumbled, pulling me out of my mother's arms and into his.

"You can't though! You can't always keep me safe. Liam and Claudia were with Rose when she was taken. They did everything they could to keep her safe, but she was still taken! Mom! Dad! I love both of you, but I'm leaving out of this house. Ever since Emmett was taken in the morning, I wasn't allowed to leave. I have to get out!" I bellowed, on the verge of pulling my hair out.

"You have to go to the Library of Congress. They have more security and are protected better." my mother compromised, grabbing my hand.

"Protection and security aren't going to do a thing if they really want me. The Air Force One and the White House has the top security and the best protection!" I reminded, causing my mother to sigh.

"You have to take Joe, Fred, Wendy, Victoria, and Winston." my dad added, opening the door for me.

I look outside to see my dad's closest six guards, five of whom are coming with me. My mom's guard was currently on maternity leave, so she occasionally borrowed my dad's. Victoria would soon go on maternity leave, when she goes into labor. James, who happens to be the President's right hand man, and Victoria are currently expecting their second child. Victoria is actually nine months pregnant and is due next week. My mother kept insisting she take her maternity leave early, but she doesn't want to.

"Come on sweetheart." Victoria whispered, reaching for my hand.

She was always so motherly. I knew she would make a great mother some day. I've known Victoria since I was thirteen. She originally worked for my father in New York, but once we moved to D.C. she came to and met James. The way Rose is so close to Bree is the same way I am with Victoria. She was like the big sister or second mother I always needed, especially when my mother was busy, which was like most of the time.

Wendy on the other hand, was so unemotional. I've never seen her happy, sad, angry…nothing. She always had the straightest face.

"You get in first." I whispered, as Victoria opened the door for me.

"It might take me a minute." she laughed, rubbing her very large belly.

"I know, that's why I want you to go first. You will most likely need help." I explained, taking her hand as she lowered into the car.

After everyone hopped into Joe's black truck we headed for the Library of Congress. I really don't mind studying and researching there, but when I'm there, the fact that I am the Cabinet Secretary's daughter really hits me. No ordinary teenager goes to the Library of Congress for a school report! I'm even on a first name basis with the staff.

I noticed in my peripheral Victoria rubbing circles into her belly. With all of this chaos with Jasper, Rose and Emmett I have forgotten all about Victoria.

"What are you and James planning on naming her?" I wondered, noticing her trying to hide her grin.

"Well, my parents are dead and so are James's parents. Our first born was named Jonathon after James dad, so we're naming our little girl Lacey after my mom." Victoria said, suppressing a tear from coming out of her eye.

"That's a beautiful name." I added, as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What is your research paper on? Maybe we can help." Fred said, helping Victoria out of the car.

"The Trail of Tears. I don't need any help. I'm good, but thanks!" I replied, stepping out of the car.

"Good, because I don't remember what that is." Fred laughed, locking the car doors.

I walked through the doors and went through the security.

"Hello Isabella." the library's coordinator Abigail said, waving me over.

"Hi Abigail." I greeted, hearing the loud security alarms go off as the guards walked through them.

Abigail laughed to herself as Joe came over to peck her cheek. Abigail and Joe have been together for over three years, and now they're finally engaged.

"What can I do for?" she asked, logging into the library's system.

"What books do you have on The Trail of Tears?" I wondered, watching her fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Voices from the Trail of Tears… Riding the Trial of Tears… Trail of Tears: The Rise and the Fall of the Cherokee Nation… Life on the Trail of Tears." she continued before I stopped her.

"All of those sound great! Where can I find them?" I wondered, as she printed out the book list.

"Collin!" Abigail shouted, looking around for him.

"Yes?" he answered, walking towards her and Joe.

"Here. Lead Ms. Swan towards this section." she directed, handing him the paper she printed.

"Thanks Abigail!" I called out, walking away from her.

I noticed Joe peck her lips before following behind me. Once Collin collected all of the books for me, I took a seat at one of the circular tables to begin researching. I felt my bladder begin to get heavy before I realized I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I really have to go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed, dancing in one spot.

"I'll go with-" Victoria started, before she leaned forward and clenched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, scared senseless, as I continued to dance.

"My water just broke!" she bellowed, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Abigail!" Joe shouted, looking around for his fiancée.

"Yes?" she asked, approaching him, not noticing Victoria.

"Call an ambulance her water broke!" Joe ordered, tossing her his cell phone.

"Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom." Wendy growled, grabbing my arm.

I watched Victoria give me a thumbs up as she sat down in the chair. She wanted to assure me that she was going to be alright. Most likely because when I come out of the bathroom, she's going to be gone.

"I'll wait outside." Wendy muttered, pushing the door open for me.

I unbuckled my pants as I rushed into the handicapped stall. After quickly locking the door, I squatted and released my bladder. Once I knew I was finished I grabbed some tissue and wiped. I heard the bathroom stall open and a stall close and shut. My heart calmed down after I realized it was just some person who had to use the restroom.

I buckled and zipped up then headed towards the sink to wash and dry my hands. As my hands stood under the hand dryer, the stall the person went in opened.

Bella you really need to stop worrying. I looked up into the mirror to see the person smiling at me. I quickly backed up after realizing this person was a man, in the ladies' bathroom. I made a dodge for the door before feeling him grab onto my ponytail. He shoved my head into the door, to make sure I didn't fight back. He pulled his gun out and held it to my head.

"You say a word, I will shoot every single living person in this library, including that baby. I will kill every friend you have on Facebook. I will slaughter your parents. And I'll make sure you're watching every single death." he threatened, as he tossed me over his shoulder.

When the man opened the door, I expected to see Wendy aiming her gun at him with Joe, Fred, and Winston behind her.

"Sorry about your guard." he whispered, stepping over Wendy.

I glanced down to see her throat slit deeply. Her head was basically ready to fall off her body. I should have just listened to my parents.

**Review:**

**Our next victim. We're not even in the middle where the real plot begins. Once the kidnappings are out of the way, you'll find out hidden secrets as the pieces start to fall together.**

**-Tiffany.**


	13. Lies

**Charlie:**

"Renee for the fifth and last time, Joe would call if anything happens. Lets just trust in our hired help to protect her." Charlie asserted, taking a comfortable seat on my lap.

"Are you ready?" I wondered, grabbing the DVD remote.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Renee whispered, leaning against my chest.

I pressed play on the DVD remote and our nightly movie started. I felt Renee continuously shift on my lap, seeming very bothered.

"What's the matter?" I asked, picking up the remote.

"I just can't stop worrying!" she answered, as I paused the movie.

"How about I call Joe and get him to give Bella the phone?" I questioned, digging into my pocket.

"Okay. I'll just tell her to come back home. She can bring the books with-." Renee said, before being interrupted by the ringing of my phone. "I knew it Charlie!" Renee bellowed, hopping off of the couch.

"Calm down!" I snapped, placing the phone against my ear.

Renee threw her hands over her mouth, in her attempt to silence herself.

"Hello." I mumbled, hearing sirens in the background.

"Sir, Bella's gone! Wendy went with her to the bathroom, but Bella is nowhere in sight!" Joe shouted, trying to talk over the sirens.

"Where's Wendy? Let me talk to her!" I yelled, pushing the phone closer to my ear.

"You can't." Joe mumbled, almost to low for me to hear.

"Why can't I?" I hollered in response, watching Renee toss me my suit jacket.

"She's dead. Whoever took Bella, killed Wendy." Joe informed, as I tossed Renee the keys.

"Where's Victoria?" Renee asked me, locking the front door behind her.

"Where's Victoria?" I repeated, into the phone.

"She's at the hospital." Joe whispered, as the siren sound started getting lower.

"Is the baby okay?" I wondered, watching Renee start up the car in a quick movement.

"Yeah, she went into labor." Joe answered, as Renee backed out of our driveway.

"Talk to you when I get there." I muttered, hanging up as soon as I finished my sentence.

"They took her!" Renee wailed, swerving lanes.

"Yeah."

"How can they just let them take her?" Renee barked, running through a red light, causing intersecting cars to honk.

"They didn't let them take her. Victoria's water broke and Bella had to use the restroom. Wendy took Bella as everyone else tended to Victoria." I started, before she cut me off.

"So Wendy let them take her? She's fired Charlie! I mean it!" Renee cried out, pulling into the first parking spot she saw.

"This psycho killed Wendy." I whispered, feeling the engine die down.

"What? Are you fucking serious Charlie? What the hell did you and your friends get into back in New York?" Renee screamed, pushing against my chest.

I pushed her hand away and got out of the car. She quickly locked the door and ran around to face me. I felt her push me against the door.

"She didn't deserve to die Charlie! She died trying to protect our daughter! That's our job and she paid for it with her life! See to it that we give her the proper burial." Renee asserted, before turning on her heel to walk towards the library.

"Joe!" I called out, jogging into the building.

"The coroner isn't here yet!" he informed me, wrapping his arm around Abigail's waist.

"I thought I heard sirens." I mumbled, trying to take in what was happening around me.

"Those were ambulance sirens. They took Victoria to the hospital. The coroner is on his way and he's going to probably notify the police when he discovers Wendy's body." Joe explained, as I realized what he was trying to tell me.

"Take us to see Wendy." I whispered, following his and Abigail's lead.

They took us towards the restrooms. Wendy was laying on her back, eyes wide open and neck slit. Renee covered her mouth and buried her head into my neck.

"I'm going to call Claudia and Allison." Renee whispered, before running off into another direction.

I nodded in response to her statement before looking at Abigail.

"Go get your entire staff and meet me in the lobby." I muttered, waving for Fred and Winston to come towards me.

"The police cannot…I repeat cannot hear about this. As far as you and I know, Bella is safe at home in her bed!" I proclaimed, making myself extremely clear.

"Yes sir." they muttered, grabbing Wendy's body.

I walked into the bathroom to inspect the crime scene. I saw on the back of the door a few small drops of blood running down the door. Other than that, the bathroom seemed normal. I heard my phone ringing in my pocket, and expected it to be either Liam, Logan or Cole.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, grabbing a paper towel.

"Hello Charlie." the voice greeted, as I wiped the door clean of the blood.

"Alec? Alec is this you? You're suppose to be dead. You died of AIDS. Alec? Answer me!" I bellowed, getting rid of the bloody paper towels.

"Don't you EVER say that name again! I am no Alec. You don't need to know my name. That's not important, what is important is what will happen to your daughter if I hear that name again.! Do you understand me Charlie?" the man questioned, calming back down.

"Yes." I mumbled, pushing through the bathroom door angrily.

"Do I really need to go over the terms of this kidnapping with you? I'm sure Liam, Logan and Cole shared every detail with you, am I correct?"

"Yes." I answered, stepping over Wendy's pool of blood.

"Good." he sighed, as I walked through the shelves of books.

"What do you mean by justice? That's all we need to know. If you tell us what you want us to do with justice, we'll most likely be able to do it and get our children back." I remarked, causing the man to laugh.

"Even if I told you what I want with justice, you wouldn't do it. You and your friends are to selfish to do it. You'll probably rather have your children die, than admit to this act of injustice." the man responded, as I watched Abigail give me a thumbs up, signaling everyone was in the lobby.

"Why would we agree to injustice? We aren't that selfish to let our kids suffer. Tell me what we did! We can admit to this…We can do what you want us to do!" I bellowed, watching Fred and Winston console Renee.

"Justice means fairness, especially in the way people are treated and when decisions are made. I will only give your children back if you all tell the world what you did." the man growled, before hanging up.

I inhaled a deep breath and stuffed the phone into my pocket. I looked up at the door to see Claudia, Liam, Logan, Allison, Joseph, Carlisle, Esme, and Cole walk into the building.

"Everyone," I started, awaiting for everyone's complete and undivided attention, "the police are on there way and I'm pretty sure they are going to investigate Wendy's death. We cannot tell them about Bella being taken. As far as the police and the public are concerned, Bella is at home safe in her room."

"Why can't we tell?" the janitor questioned, stuffing his gloves into his pocket.

"Because my daughter will die and I will not have that. I will get her back the only way I know how. I'm going to give in to this man's demands."

"Do you know what this man wants?" Abigail asked, as the police sirens grew closer.

"No." I lied, glancing quickly towards Liam, Logan, Joseph, Cole, and Carlisle.

"Do you know who this man is?" another person spoke up, worriedly.

"No." I lied once again.

"Do you know anything?" Abigail questioned, raising her voice.

"No!" I lied, raising mine in response.

**Review:**

**Remember pictures of the parents are on my profile. Next chapter is in Bella's POV…so stay tuned!**

**-Tiffany.**


	14. Four Down

**Bella:**

My eyes fluttered awake and I noticed Rose, Jasper and Emmett standing over me. Rose felt around my face, as Jasper continued to pat my forehead with a cotton ball. Emmett's serious face, turned into a wide grin.

"Welcome to our domain." Emmett joked, helping me sit up.

"What happened? I have a major headache." I whispered, as Jasper placed a band-aid across my forehead.

"I guess he knocked you out. We're not sure. We weren't there." Rose informed, helping me onto my feet.

"Victoria went into labor. Wendy is dead!" I bellowed, looking around the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bell." Rose sighed, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do this, so you have no reason to apologize." I replied, watching as her hand slid down my arm.

"I fixed your cut." Jasper declared, closing the first aid kit.

"Thanks." I replied, brushing my hand along the band-aid.

"Our captor really isn't that bad. He provided us with a first-aid kit for you." Rose said, wrapping her arm around me.

"But, he's starving us." Jasper reminded, causing Rose to roll her eyes in annoyance.

I took this as my opportunity to look around. The room was extremely dull, plain and cold. It barely had anything inside of it. Only a wooden door, a first aid kit, a blanket, and three pictures. One being of me with a red X going across it.

"Where were you taken from?" Rose wondered, as I walked closely towards my picture.

"Library of Congress." I answered, nonchalantly, while picking up the photo.

I picked up the photo of me that was taken back in New York. I was sitting in the coffee shop on the corner of 14th. Why did my picture have a red X on it? I looked up at Rose, Emmett, and Jasper and saw them giving me their undivided attention. I dropped the photo and ran into Rose's arms.

"I thought you all were dead!" I cried out, as she rubbed my back, soothingly.

"No we're very much alive. I can assure you of that." Rose assured, forcing me to look up at her.

"Oh I'm so happy you're alive!" I started.

"We're happy we're alive too." Rose responded, breaking off the hug.

"You don't know how I was feeling.! I really thought I would never see you again!" I exclaimed, turning to pull Jasper into a hug.

"Yeah, we miss you to Bella." Jasper laughed, pecking my forehead.

"Oh Emmett!" I proclaimed, turning to hug him next.

"Yeah…Yeah Bella! What's with the hormonal crap?" Emmett asked, causing me to playfully smack his chest.

"What's with all the happy faces?" I wondered, looking at each of their faces.

"We don't want to give him any satisfaction of us suffering. We're not alone. We have each other and as long as we're allowed to stay together we're happy." Rose explained, as Emmett and Jasper both nodded.

"He doesn't hurt any of you, does he?" I asked, nervously awaiting the answer.

"No." Emmett answered, trying to assure me.

"Then what happened to your fingers Rose?" I wondered, noticing a small bandage wrapped around each tip.

"Nothing…I just tried a different technique to escape." she sighed, pointing towards the wooden door.

I followed where she was pointing and saw scratch marks on the bottom of the door.

"Damn." I remarked, before hearing her and Jasper's stomach growl.

"He won't feed us?" I whispered, worriedly.

"No. The only time he comes into this room is when we're asleep. We don't even know what he wants because he doesn't talk to us.!" Jasper proclaimed, turning me to face him.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella." Emmett assured, patting my shoulder.

"Any new updates? Do they have any leads as to who took us?" Jasper questioned, changing the subject.

"No." I mumbled, watching Rose and Emmett take a seat.

"They have to know something!" Rose exclaimed, leaning into Emmett's chest.

"We watched the surveillance camera from when Emmett was taken!" I informed, trying to remember every detail from that day.

"So they should have seen their faces, right?" Jasper asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of Rose.

"No, they were wearing masks." Emmett mumbled, as Jasper patted the spot next to him.

"So, they're back to square one! They haven't even gotten closer to solving this puzzle!" Rose bellowed, covering her face with her hands, as I took the seat next to Jasper.

"We're just going to die of starvation." I sighed, pulling the covers over our bodies.

The blanket was to small to fit over all of us. Emmett was fine without a blanket because he had, and I quote, Rose to keep him warm. So, only me, Jasper and Rose had covers on our bodies.

"Nobody is going to die." Jasper mumbled, struggling to suppress a yawn.

**Review: **

**Next chapter will be in Renee's POV and it should be coming out on the 24****th**** of October…so everyone stay tuned!**

**Just a friendly reminder, pictures are on my profile page. **

**If anyone **_**thinks **_**they know what is going on…please feel free to leave a review! I would love to know what's going on in your heads!**

**-Tiffany. **


	15. Questions

**Renee:**

Nothing is making sense! Everything is a bunch of jumbled mess! The staff seemed just as confused as we were. They quickly departed as the police sirens grew closer. Edward and Alice ran into the building quickly after the staff went their separate ways.

"We need to put all of the facts together!" I exclaimed, making sure no staff member stayed behind.

"We need to do that later!" Charlie remarked, as the police ran into the building.

"The body is this way.!" Abigail shouted, drawing the police towards her.

The police squad follows Abigail towards where Wendy's body lay dead. The chief sauntered behind to talk to us.

"Can I ask you all some questions?" Chief Hubbard asked, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"Sure." I whispered, glancing down towards the ground.

"Why are you all here?" he wondered, waiting for one of us to answer.

"The woman who was killed was my guard." Charlie answered, sighing in relief as the chief nodded his head and wrote onto the tablet.

"Why was she here?" he questioned next, placing the top back onto his pen.

"We don't know. Our guards don't have to tell us everything. They have a personal life that doesn't involve us!" Allison remarked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"If this is your guard sir, then why are they here?" he asked, referring to everyone else.

"I called them. Wendy was like family and they knew her. They deserved to know she died." Charlie replied, continuously checking his watch.

"Do any of you have any idea who and why someone would want to kill her?" Chief Hubbard queried, constantly writing onto his notepad.

"We don't know anything officer! Wendy had a personal life that we didn't know anything about! When all of you are finish processing her body, please release it to her family, and tell her family that we'll pay for her funeral!" Claudia snapped, causing Liam to place his arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Sorry First Lady." Chief Hubbard quickly exclaimed, walking towards where the body rested.

"Thanks Claudia." I whispered, staring down at the ground.

"I didn't do it for you." she remarked, turning away from us.

I covered my mouth as I watched the coroner wheel a body out with a white sheet placed over it. That was all that was left of Wendy. A lifeless corpse. CSIs soon filled the library as they started to inspect the crime scene by the restroom.

"Sir, I have the surveillance tapes." Fred commented, hiding them under his jacket.

"Any bathroom clips?" Esme wondered, handing Fred her purse to put the tapes inside.

"No. We're not allowed to place surveillance cameras in the bathroom. That's against peoples privacy." Winston explained, making his presence known.

"What about the hall where Wendy was killed?" Cole questioned, tapping his foot, anxiously.

"He made sure he was covered. His back was to the camera when he killed Wendy. When he left out of the bathroom with Bella, he made sure we could not see a speck of his face." Winston continued to explain, causing me to sigh in sadness.

Charlie rested his hand on my shoulder, until I pushed it off. I did not want to be consoled by him. This man is doing this to get back at them for something. He wants justice and we're going to get it for him!

"We'll stay and handle the cops." Joe said, leading us to the exit.

"Are you sure?" I wondered, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes. That's what we're paid to do." Joe laughed, failing to lighten the mood.

I pecked his cheek before following my husband out of the library. He opened the car door for me, attempting to be the gentleman I know he's not.

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring out of the window.

"White House." he answered, pulling off after Carlisle and Esme.

"Did he call you?"

"Yes." Charlie answered, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Were you not going to tell me? When did he call you?" I shouted, turning to face him.

"Before I told the staff not to say anything!" Charlie explained, turning on the radio.

"She's my daughter too Charlie! I deserve to know about any and everything that involves her!" I hollered, feeling him press down harder onto the gas.

I relaxed back in my seat and stared up through the sun roof. I can't help but wonder where Bella is. Is she still in D.C.? Is she even in the United States? Is she alive? Is she starving, cold, and sad?

You need to get a grip Renee! If you don't control your emotions, then you're going to be falling all over the place. We pulled into the White House and parked the car.

"Everyone OUT!" Claudia shouted, on the verge of crying.

The maids and butlers all scrambled to get out. The secret service weren't going anywhere, even if she told them to. They took an oath and they have a duty to protect.

"We need to put everything together." I declared, slamming my fist down onto the end table, "I've had enough of this! Who's going to be next? Edward? Alice? We need to do something! We can't just sit here and watch them take and kill our children!"

"It's funny how you didn't seem to care until your daughter was taken." Allison retorted, flaring her nostrils in my direction.

"How can you say that? I've known Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie since they were babies! I look at them as if they were my own!" I shouted, in response, getting face to face with her.

"You overlooked it when they were taken! You didn't give a damn until they took your daughter! Do you want to call the cops Renee?" Allison questioned, clenching her fists.

"No!" I shouted, backing away from her.

"Why not?" Allison asked, approaching me.

"Because the man will kill them!" I barked, as she pushed me to the couch.

"You were all for calling the cops when Jasper and Rose were first taken! Now you change your mind! Is it because Bella was taken? You only care about her, and that's understandable, but don't you dare act like you care about our children if you really don't!" Allison retorted, clenching her fists again, causing Claudia to pull her back.

"We can't fight right now! We can't be mad at each other! We need to figure out what this man wants so we can give it to him!" Claudia asserted, pushing us apart from one another.

"She's right." I whispered, moving away from Allison, "If we're going to be mad at anyone, it should be our husbands."

"Us?" Charlie wondered, pointing at himself.

"Yes. This man _knows_ you Charlie! He _knows all _of you! If you think harder you can figure out who this is and what he has against you! All we know is _Alec_! Whoever the hell he is, he plays some part in this, whether he's dead or alive! What happened to Alec?"

"He died of AIDS!" Charlie shouted, pleading with me to believe him.

"How do you know for sure?" Esme implored, crossing her arms.

"We saw his body! We saw his death certificate! We went to his funeral!" Carlisle yelled, as his lip trembled in sadness.

"When did you all know him?" Allison questioned, resting her hand on my shoulder, to show she was sorry.

"Years ago! Before the kids were in the picture. I was a prosecutor then." Liam informed, looking at Logan to speak next.

"I was a lawyer. Joseph owned that little corner store, Charlie was a cop, Carlisle worked for the insurance company, and Cole was a parole officer." Logan continued, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"Nothing makes sense! This man is dead so why all of this! I'm so confused! He's not making it easy!" I bellowed, crying into my hands.

**Review:**

**Our next kidnapping! Who do you think it's going to be? What do you think the man means by 'justice?' What exactly do you think Alec has to do with all of this?**

**-Tiffany.**


	16. Speaker Of The House's Daughter

**Alice:**

"Why do I have to go with you to work?" I exclaimed, flopping into the passenger seat.

"Because," he started, closing my door, and walking towards the driver's side, "I have to keep an eye on you. I can't leave you alone at home. Who do I trust the most to guarantee your safety? Myself!"

"The Capitol building is so big and boring!" I proclaimed, crossing my arms.

"We won't be long, I just have to catch up on some work. These kidnappings have taken over majority of my time." my dad responded, pulling out of the driveway.

I placed my earphones into my ears, and relaxed in the seat. My dad tapped my shoulder as we stopped at a red light. I took my left earphone out of my ear to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm all you have, and you're all I have. We Brandons' have to stick together." he whispered, as I watched the light turn green.

"I know you're only looking out for me dad, but being with me is not going to stop him from coming after me. It's just going to get you hurt and I don't want you hurt." I whispered, taking his hand in my own.

"If only your mother could see how beautiful and smart you have became. She would be so proud!" my dad gleamed, watching me as I placed the earphone back into my ear.

I turned my music down so I could hear him next time he decided to speak.

"My little girl." he said, resting his hand on my knee.

Since my mom died, me and my dad bonded because it was just us. She died when I was two, so I barely knew her. Allison, Claudia, Esme, and Renee helped my dad when he needed it, but it was pretty much him on his own.

"Us against the world." he whispered, nudging my arm, playfully.

"Dad give me a time that we're leaving." I said, turning to face him in my seat.

"Put your seat belt on!" he scolded, averting his eyes from my seatbelt back onto the road.

"Sorry." I whispered, staring down, sadly.

My mother died in a car accident because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Since then, my dad's been extremely paranoid about being in a car without a seatbelt.

"We should be there for about an hour. No later than a hour." he answered, pulling in the parking lot of the Capitol Building.

"Sorry again dad." I whispered, sincerely.

"It's alright Alice." he replied, rubbing my back.

We walked into the building and I waved to all of the staff as we passed them. I've came to work with my dad on multiple occasions, but it has never been this late at night. It's almost two in the morning.

"Dad, what's really going on?" I asked, following him into his office.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, taking a seat in his leather office chair.

"I mean with the kidnapping. What's going on? You don't talk about it with me." I clarified, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"We really don't know. If we did, we would have them back. We're trying to play into his demands, but they're confusing." he explained, logging onto his computer.

"I think I'm next." I whispered, standing up out of my seat.

"No you're not." he replied, typing rapidly into his computer.

"You don't know that." I remarked, pouring fish food into his fish tank."I'm here and I'm going to keep you safe!" he assured, glancing towards me quickly before looking back down at his computer.

"That just scares me more. He killed secret service men to get to Rose and he killed Wendy to get to Bella." I declared, moving towards him.

I took a seat on the edge of his desk while staring down at him."Dad, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I bellowed, as the lights started to flicker.

"Alice get over here!" my dad shouted, grabbing onto my arm.

"Dad, don't fight it! If he grabs me, let me go!" I yelled, as the lights flickered back on.

A knock on the door interrupted my father from speaking."Come in!" he hollered, as the knob turned.

"Sorry sir!" One of the security men, Darien said, as he entered the room.

"What's going on with the electricity?" I wondered, approaching Darien, in a worried haste.

"There's a storm approaching and it's going to be bad." he informed, closing the door behind him.

I went back to my dad's fish tank as he started talking to Darien.

"Do everything you can to keep the electricity on Darien! I mean it!" my dad asserted, as Darien walked towards the corner of the room.

Darien used his walkie-talkie to talk to another security guard about the electricity.

"They're going to try everything they can." Darien assured, putting his walkie-talkie away.

The electricity went out again. I heard a door bust in and I looked around for my dad.

"Alice!" my dad shouted, using the light on his laptop to look for me.

"Over-" I started, before feeling someone cover my mouth.

"Darien find Alice!" my dad ordered, continually looking for me.

"Alice where are you?" Darien yelled, as the man holding onto my mouth, held onto my arm tighter.

My dad continued to walk around the room. I felt him grab my arm and pull me towards him.

"I found her!" my dad exclaimed, happily.

I heard a loud thump as the man struck my dad in the back of his head with the butt of a gun.

"Darien!" I yelled, looking for him.

"Alice where are you? I can't see you!" he proclaimed, worriedly.

"I'm right-" I started, before the man's hand flew back over my mouth.

"Shut up or I will shoot you, your father and that security guard." he threatened, pushing me out of the room.

**Review:**

**Whew! I guess we know who's going to get taken next. The more kidnappings, the closer we get to finding out what's really going on.**

**-Tiffany.**


	17. All Alone

**Joseph:**

"Sir! Wake up!" I heard Darien shout, as he nudged me.

I felt an aching pain in the back of my head. Darien helped me sit up and brought me a glass of water. The lights were currently back on. I have no clue how long they would last, but I hope they're on for the rest of the night.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, looking around, without getting off of the floor.

"She's gone sir." Darien whispered, sadly, "I tried to help her."

"Hand me my phone!" I demanded, using my desk to pull myself off of the floor.

I speed dialed Liam's number and waited for the White House Operator to pass me through.

"Hold on Mr. Speaker of the House." the operator said, patching me through to the president.

"Hello." Liam greeted, groggily.

"Joseph? What's going on?" Liam questioned, completely confused.

"It's Alice!" I bellowed, closing my laptop, "She's gone! He took her! He took her right in front of me!"

"Joe, you have to calm down." Liam whispered, looking out for my health.

I have had very bad asthma since my early 20's. The attacks only came when I am extremely worried or scared and I can't control my breathing.

"I can't calm down!" I snapped, as Darien brought me over another cup of water.

"Damn it Joe! Calm down and breathe!" Liam shouted, as I heard loud movement in the background.

I inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled it. I continued this as I felt my breathing even out.

"Claudia is calling everyone else." Liam informed, before lowering his voice into the phone, "Are you alone?"

"I have everything from here." I whispered, directing Darien out of the door.

"Yeah, I am." I answered, before taking another sip of water.

"What happened? Did you see his face? Who is he? Do you know exactly what he wants?" Liam rambled, as I hopped up to lock the door behind Darien.

"Get here!" I asserted, taking another deep breath as my eyes averted to the picture on my desk of me and Alice.

"We're on our way.!" Liam exclaimed, hanging up the phone in his haste.

I paced around my room, then decided to feed my fish. I sat back and attempted to relax in my chair, I felt my eyes begin to close.

I quickly opened them and jumped up. I glanced towards the clock and saw that ten minutes have passed. I grabbed my phone as the lights began to flicker.

"Alice!" I shouted, walking towards the door.

The lights finally flickered off and a loud profanity word was shouted on the other side of the door.

"Alice!" I repeated, raising my voice louder.

I quickly opened the door and felt Liam's body ram into mine.

"When do you have time to work out!" I proclaimed, rhetorically, rubbing my stomach from the impact of his.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a large gulp of it.

"Are you alright?" Claudia asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Alice is dead!" I bellowed, looking up to see Logan and Allison enter.

"Everyone else is on there way." Allison informed, as the electricity came back on.

"Alice is not dead!" Claudia asserted, forcing me to face her.

"She might as well be!" I returned, moving away from her, as Esme, Carlisle and Edward entered, "I'm all alone Claudia! My wife is dead and now Alice is gone!"

"Joseph we have to think positive." Claudia whispered, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sick and tired of thinking positive! She's all I have left! I want my daughter back and I'm not going to rest until she's safe at home." I started, approaching her slowly, "I don't care if you don't feel the same way.!"

"What do you mean?" Claudia shouted, in response.

"Joseph." Liam warned, raising his eyebrow at me.

"You don't care about your daughter. She's better off dead!" I yelled, as her hand flew across my face.

Cole, Charlie and Renee entered the room as I brought my hand up to rub my cheek.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Liam roared, clenching his fists.

"Your daughter being taken does _not _give you the right to talk to her like that!" Allison remarked, stepping in front of Claudia.

I walked towards the chair in the corner of my office and took a seat. I noticed Esme walk in front of me and stoop down to be eye level.

"We're going to get her back." Esme whispered, rubbing my knee.

"I hope you're right." I sighed, covering my mouth with my hand.

"I'm going to be next!" Edward proclaimed, getting all of our attention.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Carlisle asserted, throwing his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Do you not understand? There is _nothing _you can do to prevent this!" Edward screamed, pushing his father away.

"Edward calm down…" Esme mumbled, approaching her son, cautiously.

"He grabbed Alice in front of you?" Allison questioned, turning to face me.

"The lights were out," I added, "so I didn't get to see a good picture of him. And he knocked me out in the back of my head."

"Great…just great!" Claudia remarked, rolling her eyes at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you seeing him could have gave us a chance to get our children back! Thank you so much Joseph for nothing!" she declared, shoving my shoulder.

"Babe calm down." Liam murmured, pulling his wife into his arms.

"Just give him a chance.!" Esme commented, quickly looking at Claudia.

"What can you tell us that we don't know?" Renee wondered, as her hands fidgeted nervously by her side.

"Nothing really."

"No more chances!" Claudia remarked, sighing in frustration.

"You don't give anyone a chance! Your a bitch just like your no good daughter!"

"I SAID WATCH IT JOSEPH AND I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING!" Liam growled, clenching his fists as his veins started to become visible in his forehead.

Liam looked extremely upset. This kidnapping just showed how much his daughter really means to him. He doesn't show his emotions, but I can see in his eyes that it is hurting him, just as much as it is hurting us.

"Joseph you need to watch what you say!" Logan warned, stepping behind his brother.

"SILENCE!" Charlie barked, silencing everyone.

"We're back at square one. Alec?" Allison said, pulling Claudia towards her.

"Come on guys! We need to know the truth! I'm afraid once he has all of the kids, he'll kill them, if he hasn't already!" Esme bellowed, grabbing onto Carlisle's hand.

"Remember when I was a parole officer?" Cole started, waiting for everyone to nod.

"Well, I was Alec's parole officer." Cole admitted, causing all of us guys to look in his direction.

We agreed to not talk about anything concerning Alec. He is dead and we are sure of it. Why does his name continue to pop up?

"Why did you not tell us this?" Claudia yelled, approaching Cole, slowly.

"What is wrong with you? We deserve to know!" Allison hollered, following right behind Claudia.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Cole! Whoever this man is took your son and you didn't say anything!" Renee shouted, closing in the circle surrounding Cole.

"Alec is dead!" Liam roared, glaring daggers at Cole.

"But somehow he plays into the girls kidnappings!" Claudia remarked, pleading with her husband to listen to her.

"How did you know Alec, Liam?" Esme wondered, causing everyone to turn and face him.

"I was a prosecutor. I convicted him years ago before he _died_." Liam explained, causing Claudia to quickly look at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward questioned, looking at each of us.

**Review:**

**So information is starting to come out.** **Next chapter will be in Alice's POV and after that we're moving onto Edward. **

**What do you think is going on now? You all have more clues!**

**Sometime next year, my new story CSI: Miami, but with the Twilight characters is coming out! I'll give more information later!  
><strong>

**-Tiffany.**


	18. Five Down

**Alice:**

I was pushed against the door and felt the man's hand grip the back of my neck. He moved in closer and placed his lips next to my ear

."Enter the room, quickly and quietly." he ordered, before releasing my neck.

I wanted so badly to turn around and look this man in his eyes, but from watching a lot of movies, I know that would be the signature on my death certificate. Nobody ever survives seeing the face of the bad man.

I wiped the corners of my eyes before walking into the room. I looked around the room and saw Bella pacing back and forth. Emmett was sitting on the ground, with Rose curled up on his lap, whispering to each other back and forth. Jasper was laying down, attempting to go to sleep.

As the door shut behind me, everyone was looking at me. I felt water swell in my eyes before they silently rolled out. Since Bella was already standing she quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"My dad." I murmured, as her hand softly rubbed my back.

I felt myself being pulled from Bella's arms, and landing in Jasper's. Jasper pecked my forehead before staring down at me and pecking my lips.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered, pecking his lips again.

Jasper continued to hold me in a tight embrace. As I looked over his shoulder, I watched Rose struggle to get up from Emmett's lap. I didn't realize I was crying until the shoulder of Jasper's shirt started to moisten.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Rose asked, finally able to get up.

"I just can't stop thinking about my dad. It's just me and him. Now, I'm without him and he's without me. I just hope this man who took us, left my father safe." I cried out, breaking off the hug with Jasper.

Rose took me in her arms in a quick hold.

"Everything is going to be okay." she assured, as everyone nodded to support what she was saying.

"How can all of you think that? When this man finally snaps, none of us are going to be okay!" I shouted, walking away from all of them.

"Alice, just calm down." Bella whispered, stepping back from me.

"I am calm!" I yelled, completely irritated.

"No you are not." Rose asserted, crossing her arms.

"You have Jasper and I here and we're not going to let him do anything to any of you all!" Emmett affirmed, throwing his arm around Rose's waist.

"Babe, Emmett is right." Jasper sighed, holding his hand out to me.

"I can't die Jasper. I can't do that to my father." I whispered, pushing his hand away.

"We won't let you die." Bella guaranteed, as I walked towards the door.

I clenched my fists and began to bang on the doors. I didn't want to be in here. I can't be in here!

"I can't die!" I wailed, banging against the door.

"Alice, you are not going to die." Jasper assured, trying to approach me.

"How can you be so sure?" I screamed, turning to face him.

"Because we're going to protect you." Rose spoke up, walking up to me.

"What happens when he kills you? Then Jasper, Emmett, then Bella. Who's going to protect me? A ghost!" I cried out, pushing her away from me.

Emmett reached his hand out and grabbed Rose to pull her towards him. I turned back towards the door and started screaming as my fists banged against it.

"You're going to make him kill us if you keep doing that!" Rose growled, pulling me away from the door.

"The sooner, the better." I spat, pushing her away.

"Alice stop acting like a damn brat!" Rose remarked, walking back towards her boyfriend.

"Rose is right. Get your shit together Alice. We can't afford to break down and lose control. We must all stick together." Bella commented, grabbing the blanket to throw over her shoulders.

I turned back towards the door and continued to scream and bang. At least, I am trying to get help to get us out of here. I can't just sit back, flirt with my boyfriend and sleep like nothing is happening.

"It's no use. No one can hear you." Rose whispered, calming down.

I watched Bella sit down and Rose take a seat next to her. Bella threw covers over both hers and Rose's body.

"Don't you all see. I have to get out of here and make sure my dad is okay." I pleaded, approaching them.

"I think your dad is doing way better than we are." Emmett stated, moving around me to block the door.

I guess he's just trying to guarantee that I won't bang against it anymore.

"My dad needs me." I muttered, clenching my fists.

"My mom needs me!" Rose exclaimed, as Bella nodded in agreement.

"We're all needed." Jasper said, grabbing my hand.

"I know that and I'm trying to get us out of here." I sighed, staring down at the ground.

"We're going to get out of here. I'm sure our parents are trying to figure something out." Jasper assured, as Rose rolled her eyes.

Jasper pulled me closer into his arms, as I wrapped mine around his. I noticed Rose and Bella hop up and approach us. Bella's arms wrapped around me, as Rose's arms wrapped around Jasper. Rose looked up and nudged for Emmett to come over. She grabbed his hand when he got in distance of her and she pulled him close. He tossed his arm around Rose's waist and Bella's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, as the hug broke off.

"What?" Bella proclaimed, nervously.

"Edward's next." I bellowed, worriedly, backing up into the wall.

"Okay, we kind of figured that." Jasper responded, as I nodded my head rapidly.

"You don't understand! He's next guys! That means after him this man has nobody else to take! No reason to leave! No reason to keep us alive!"

**Review:**

**So, the story is progressing well! Stay tuned for my next update. **

**I haven't decided a date yet, but next year my new story CSI: Miami will be coming out. Solve crimes with our Twilight Miami Dade detectives. It's not a crossover! Instead of Lieutenant Horatio we have Lieutenant Carlisle. Plots are different. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Tiffany.**


	19. Secretary of State's Son

**Edward:**

"Where are you dragging me?" I exclaimed, dragging my feet out of the house.

"Pick up your feet!" my mother scolded, grabbing my hand.

"Mom? Seriously? I am not holding your hand." I remarked, pulling my hand out of her grasp.

"Where are you dragging me?" I repeated, closing the door after she opened it.

"To a play." she answered, pulling her car keys out.

"What kind of play?" I wondered, prodding for more answers.

"It's a surprise." she whispered, winking at me.

"You know I hate surprises." I spat, as she locked the door behind me.

"I know, but I really don't care." my mother laughed, unlocking the car doors.

"Where is this play?" I asked, sliding into the car.

"Ford's Theater."

"What time does it start?"

"Six."

"We have a whole hour!" I exclaimed, buckling my seat belt.

"Remember we have D.C. traffic. We have parking and we have to find good seats." she reminded, backing out of the parking lot.

We rode in silence until my mother decided to break it. She started humming aloud to a song that does not exist. To drown out her humming, I turned up the car radio.

"You know I love you right." she whispered, turning down the radio.

"Yeah." I replied, turning back up the radio.

"I will do anything to keep you safe, you know." she sighed, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah." I repeated, staring out the window.

What's the use of turning the radio back up if she's going to turn it back down?

"I will die for you Edward."

"Mom, what's with all of this sappy talk?" I questioned, turning to face her as the light turned green.

"I just want to remind you of what you mean to me." she responded, resting her hand on my shoulder as her eyes stayed fixed on the road.

"Why are we even going to a play?" I wondered, watching the smile on her face, falter.

"I just wanted to bond with my son. Is that so wrong?" she asked, trying to avoid looking at me.

"You're lying!" I proclaimed, pulling up to the Ford's Theater.

"No I am not!" she exclaimed, searching for a parking spot.

"Tell me the truth mom. I just want to know." I sighed, as she parallel parked into a tight spot.

"I just want to get your mind off of the kidnappings." she answered, truthfully.

"Now, was that so hard?" I asked, grinning at her.

"No it was not." she replied, pecking my cheek.

I waited to get out of the car as a car passed by. The man inside of the car wore dark sunglasses and dressed in a business suit. He stared at me, but I couldn't see his eyes. I shook it off as my mother forced me back into reality.

The area where the Ford Theater is located reminds me so much of home. Home meaning New York. The Big Apple. D.C. is the closest thing to New York. I have only moved twice. Once was when my parents moved out of my grandmother's house when I was a young child and the second time was moving here.

My mother handed me my ticket as we entered the building. The only thing that reminds me of New York is my friends. My parents don't even acknowledge that they are from New York.

I really miss my friends. I'm the last one left so I know sooner or later, this man is going to come for me. I'm just going to give myself over. I don't want him hurting any random stranger or a person I care about. Especially, since his only purpose for coming was to get me.

I snapped back into reality when my mother started waving her hand in my face. I don't even know if everyone is on the verge of getting them back. I need answers and they're not trying to give them to me. All I know is, Alec is somehow connected to the man that took them. Liam convicted Alec and Cole was Alec's parole officer. If anyone knows anything else, they are not saying.

We took our seats as the lights dimmed. My mom read over the program guide as the curtains opened. I watched my mom close the program and rest her hand on my leg. She squeezed it before smiling at me.

I could see she sensed how upset I was. The smile quickly dropped and she turned to face the play in front of us.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the play.

"How close are you all with getting them back?" I wondered, leaning over towards her to make sure she heard me.

"Lets not talk about that here." she murmured, grabbing my hand.

"Then where mom? You never talk about it with me! I need some answers!" I exclaimed, hearing shushes from around the theater.

My mother rolled her eyes, stood up, and pulled me with her. She pulled me out of the row of seats, up the aisle and into the lobby. I didn't care about missing that play. It looked boring anyway.

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything!" she proclaimed, closing the theater doors behind her.

"Yes you do and don't lie and say you don't!" I shouted, turning away from her.

"Edward, we're doing everything we can to get them back!" she pleaded with me to understand.

"No you are not! I haven't seen any of you do anything! You all just talk! That's it!" I bellowed, heading for the exit of the theater.

I heard my mother sigh behind me as I continued with my dramatic exit.

"Get back here!" she cried out, "It's not safe!"

I stormed down the stairs and headed towards where my mother parked. I heard the doors open behind me, but that just made me pick up my pace. I didn't want to talk to her unless the next thing we talk about is the truth behind the kidnapping.

I pulled the handle on the car door to open it, but it was locked. I banged against the window as my mother remained a short distance away. She wasn't looking at me because she was searching through her purse for her car keys.

"Open the door!" I exclaimed, pulling on the handle again.

"I'm looking for my keys." she whispered, as I felt something being pushed against my mouth and nose.

My eyes grew wide as I started struggling with whoever was behind me. I saw my mother still looking through her purse in front of the theater. I bit against the hand as the man dropped whatever white towel he was holding.

"Mom!" I hollered, noticing her look up.

"Guards!" she shouted, dropping her purse, "Guards!"

The man closed me in. The car was behind me and the man was in front of me. I didn't want to run towards my mother because he would most likely hurt her. The other direction was a busy road and I will most likely get hurt. The man griped my neck and threw the white towel against my mouth and nose. A black van pulled up and opened the back doors. I felt my head start to get dizzy as I tried to pull his hand away from my mouth.

In my blurry peripheral vision I saw my mother running towards me, leaving her heels behind.

"Get off of him!" she screamed, beating against the man's back.

"Bitch!" he growled, pushing her off, causing her to hit the ground.

My vision went away completely as one of the men in the van picked up my body with the help of the man who just chloroformed me.

**Review:**

**Last, but certainly not least! Our kidnappings are out of the way. So all that is left is solving this mystery. This is my last time asking, What do you all think is going on? Who do you think is behind it? Why do you think they are doing this?**

**-Tiffany.**


	20. False Justice

**Carlisle:**

Esme rushed through the doors as I finished pouring the guys a glass of the strongest drink I owned.

"Esme, what happened to you?" Claudia exclaimed, rushing towards her.

Esme's hair was a jumbled mess and the palms of her hands were scraped.

"Edward's gone!" she shouted, running towards me, "Did you hear me Carlisle? Edward is gone!"

"Did you see the man?" I asked, as Renee ran into the kitchen to get an ice pack for her hands.

"Yes, but I don't recognize him. I've never seen that man before in my life!" she bellowed, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Esme you have to stay calm." I whispered, taking the ice pack from Renee and holding it against her hands.

"I can't calm down!" she snapped, snatching it from me.

"Freaking out isn't going to bring Edward back!" I spat, walking away from her.

"Then what is Carlisle? We aren't doing a damn thing to bring them back! We're just talking! That's not doing shit, but wasting time! Tell me Carlisle! What are you all planning on doing to get our children back? Those men should have taken all of you to make you pay for whatever you did! Our kids did nothing wrong! We did nothing wrong! This is all on you! All of you! If our children die, that's grounds for divorce!" Esme screamed, causing Claudia to wrap her arms around her in comfort.

Renee took a cautious seat on the other side of Esme. Allison paced back and forth, struggling to contain her anger. Claudia is holding Esme in her arms, whispering assurances into her ear.

"He has all of them." Renee whispered, getting everyone's' attention, "He has no reason to keep them alive."

Claudia dropped her arms from around Esme and stood up. Daggers flew out of her eyes towards me, Cole, Charlie, Joseph, Liam and Logan. Esme looked up at her while wiping the corners of her eyes. Renee's hands were flitching as her face showed just how scared she was. Allison even looked frightened for once. Claudia looked heated. It looked as if all of the blood in her body rushed to her face to turn it red.

"If my daughter dies, anyone who kept information from me will live to regret it! She's what I live for! Without her, I have no reason to keep going! If she dies, I will hunt each one of you down, one by one, and personally ruin your lives and kill you!" Claudia threatened, as Allison pulled her into her arms, "This just shows how selfish all of you are! I don't care how close we are! I don't care how long I've known you all! My child will always come first, and if it means ruining your careers to get her back safe and sound then kiss those careers goodbye!"

Claudia and Allison's hug broke off. They turned towards us and Claudia approached us slowly.

"Please! I don't beg! I never beg, but now I am! Tell us what you know!" she pleaded, taking another step towards us.

I took a large gulp of the oxygen in the room before deciding to finally speak up.

"I use to work for insurance. Alec came to me after he was released from prison. I turned him down for the insurance." I admitted, holding my head down in shame.

"You selfish basterd!" Esme screamed, hopping onto her two feet.

She cried out while screaming out harsh names at me. She clenched her fists and hit against my chests while crying.

"If Edward dies, it's your fault!" she screamed over and over, as the hits against my chest started to hurt.

"That still doesn't tell us what exactly he wants! So you had a boring job working for insurance, what the hell does that have to do with Alec's death? What does any of this have to do?" Allison avowed, pacing circles around us.

"We don't know." Charlie answered, receiving harsh glares from Renee.

"You better pray I get my daughter back safe." Renee roared, cracking her knuckles.

"She's my daughter too.!" Charlie exclaimed, standing from his seat.

"Are you sure about that? You're not acting like it!" Renee remarked, approaching her backed away cautiously.

There was no telling what Renee was going to do in her full fledged anger mode. Esme grabbed the woman's hand to pull her back. Even though Esme was mad enough to light a match and burn the whole house down she would never do it. She was just talk. When she made threats, they were empty ones. She would never actually go through with it, but Claudia on the other hand is a whole different story.

The sound of the Cullens' doorbell filled the house. Roberta, the Cullens' maid rushed to the door to get it. Chelsea, Cole's fiancee rushed towards with us with a sheer look of panic.

"Any news? It's been days." she wondered, looking each woman in the face.

"No news. No nothing." Esme sighed, taking Chelsea's hand in her own.

Chelsea may not have been Emmett's biological mother, but since she came into his life at such a young age, she basically raised him.

"I don't understand. We have money. Won't they just give us a price and we'll give it to them." Chelsea blew out, flopping down onto the couch.

Chelsea was taking Emmett's disappearance hard. Cole's been telling me about her sleepless nights. She feels lonely with Emmett gone, especially since Cole hardly ever makes it home for a meal.

"Have you eaten?" Claudia asked, resting her hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"No."

"Come on. I have some leftover food in the kitchen." Esme murmured, glaring at me as she grabbed Chelsea's hand.

Claudia, Allison, and Renee followed closely behind Esme and Chelsea. The men watched as their wives departed into the kitchen.

"What happened to not saying anything? Did you three forget about that?" Charlie said, through gritted teeth, glaring at Liam, Cole and Carlisle.

"These are our children lives we're talking about." Liam growled, approaching Charlie, "I'm not going to say what you did. I'm going to let the rest of you come out on your own, but my daughter better not have to suffer for your selfishness."

Charlie covered his forehead with his hand as he walked to take a seat on the couch.

"We swore to keep quiet." Charlie muttered, as Joseph and Logan nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't matter where our children are concerned." Liam remarked, covering his face with his hand, "I haven't been able to focus at work because of this. As the President, I need to be focused, in order for that to happen I need my daughter back!"

"I want to confess everything. I want to tell what we did." Liam whispered, gaining everyone's attention.

"You can't!" Logan exclaimed, jumping out his seat.

"We'll all lose our jobs." Charlie bellowed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I don't care about any of that if I don't have my daughter with me!" Liam asserted, pushing pass them to walk towards the kitchen.

"What will Claudia say? What will all our wives say? They'll take our children away quicker than a heartbeat. We'll be left with nothing and no one. No job. No wife. No child. No money. Nothing! Are you sure you want to risk that?" I wondered, watching Liam stop in his tracks.

"They're coming back!" Joseph asserted, as I pulled Liam back towards the couch.

We quieted down as they came back into the living room nibbling on the rest of their food. The room fell extremely quiet…Too quiet, which looks to make the women suspicious.

Claudia slams her saucer down onto the coffee table before searching through her purse. She pulled out a wallet sized picture and handed it to Liam.

"Hopefully, if we get our daughter back, we'll see that smile again." Claudia commented, picking her saucer back up.

Allison approached Logan and took a seat next to him.

"Remember before you were vice president, we took Rose and Jasper to that ski resort. I got a stomach virus and you broke your leg?" Allison wondered, watching her husband nod along, "What did Jasper say to you?"

"He said if I needed anything, he was just a call away. I can always count on him to look after me when I can't look after myself."

"Jasper kept his word. He did look after you. During that whole two weeks, you counted on Jasper. Now it's time for Jasper to count on you." Allison remarked, scooting closer to her husband.

"That just touches the surface of what our children do for their fathers. Edward took care of you when got food poisoning and I had to work!" Esme screeched, glaring daggers at me.

"Emmett took up for you during your campaign when everyone started bashing you!" Chelsea spat, crossing her arms.

"Rosalie ditched the school's homecoming to come see your speech in China. She didn't have to do that! You wanted the people to see how family supports each other and she gave up that dance she was looking so forward to going to…for you!" Claudia screamed, pushing her husband away from her.

"Don't get me started on Bella, Charlie. When I left to visit my sick mother for two weeks, who took care of you? Bella. She cleaned…cooked… and so much more!" Renee quipped, turning away from Charlie.

"Joseph I'm so shocked at you! You and Alice are a team! Besides us, you two are the only thing each other has. I don't have to talk about what Alice has done for you. She's been playing mother and daughter roles her entire life! It's time for you to start being daddy and get her back!" Claudia stated, on behalf of Alice.

"Come on girls, I baked a cake yesterday." Esme whispered, leading the women back into the kitchen.

The living room fell quiet again as no one dared to speak. If this secret gets out it could do a lot of damage. No one needs to know. It's in the past. Why won't this man let it stay there?

**Review:**

**On February 14****th****, 2012, my friend Rachel0101 is posting a sequel to February 14****th****, 2011! You have to check it out! If you haven't read the first one, I advise you to do so.**

**-Tiffany.**


	21. All Fall Down

**Edward:**

The unknown man behind me wore a black ski mask as he pushed me into the room. Every looked up with sheer panic in their eyes. The man followed me inside and closed the door behind himself.

Bella rushed into my arms and pulled me into a hug. Rose and Alice were as far from the man as possible, while Emmett and Jasper took protective stances in front of their girlfriends.

This unidentified man pulled off his mask, but we still weren't aware of who he was. I can only speak for myself when I say, I've never seen this man before. It was a different man than the one who had taken me from the Fords Theater. From the looks on everyone else's face, they haven't seen this man before either.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked, as Alice approached him, slowly.

"I'm not here to hurt you…yet. I think you all deserve to know what's going on. Don't you think?" he said, as Rose nodded along.

"I know all of your fathers. They did something they need to admit. I need to get justice for what they did and covered up! The only way for me to get justice, is to force it out of them. No one will believe me if I say what I know, that's why I want everyone to hear it from their mouths." the man explained, leaning against the wall, "You see…I knew each one of your fathers years ago… before any of you were born. What they did was so wrong! They deserve to die for what they did!"

"What did they do?" Rose exclaimed, causing Emmett to grab her wrist as she approached him.

"That's none of your concern! You all's concern should be staying alive!" he shouted, turning to exit the room.

"You can't leave us in here! We don't deserve this!" I hollered, causing him to slam the door and turn around.

"Stuff happens. Things happen to us that we do not deserve. Trust me, I know this. Alec is the perfect example. Something happened to him and he did not deserve it." he growled, approaching the frightened teenagers, "I'm only keeping you all alive for one reason; justice. Once I get that, I no longer will need any of you. You see I have this plan that's full proof. When I took you Jasper, one of my men connected the President's personal laptop to mine. Once I log in, I'll be able to see him and he'll be able to see me. I'm going in the order that I've taken all of you. Starting with Mr. President…and if he fails to come through with my demands, he'll watch his little girl suffer until she ends up dead. After is Jasper, then Emmett…then, well you get where I'm going with this."

The man smiled to himself after accomplishing his goal. His goal was to scare the shit out of the us. From the looks on their faces, that was achieved.

"How are you planning on killing us?" Alice shouted, approaching him, angrily.

"What did my father do?" Rose yelled, crossing her arms, as the man turned away.

"You can't just leave us in here!" I hollered, as Emmett and Jasper held me back from going after him.

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, watching the door shut and lock.

"He's going to kill me first." Rose whispered, sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"No he won't." Jasper asserted, taking a seat next to her, "We won't let that happen."

"Like Alice said, there's nothing any of you can do!" she shouted, pushing Jasper away from her.

"Babe, calm down. We'll figure something out." Emmett sighed, taking a seat on the opposite side of her.

"There is nothing to figure out. If our fathers don't love us enough, we're dead!" Bella stated, pacing back and forth.

"Great, I'm going to die." Rose muttered, resting her head on Emmett's shoulders.

"No you're not Rose! Liam adores you! I can tell from the look in his eyes! Okay, Liam may have knew Alec. Okay, Liam may have been the prosecutor in Alec's trial, but-" I started, before she cut me off.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh you didn't know. Liam convicted Alec years ago before he died. Cole was Alec's parole officer when he was released from prison." I replied, as everyone quickly looked at Rose and Emmett.

"I should have known this was their doing. Liam was always selfish! I'm not surprised! This is just something Liam would do. It's in his character!" Alice blew out, as her face boiled red.

"This isn't just my dad's fault! If you haven't noticed Alice, _that man _kidnapped all of us, meaning your dad, Bella's dad, Jasper's dad, and Edward's dad are also in on it. So before you go bashing my father, maybe you need to look at yours!" Rose screamed, stomping towards Alice.

"My father probably was just following along. He was always the quiet type. He praised the ground Liam and Logan walked on. He was just following the leader. Whatever this is, isn't his fault." Alice commented, leaving no room for argument.

"Are you serious? Are you justifying why your father kept his mouth closed? At least my father had the courage to speak up about how he knew Alec. I see everyone else's father is still keeping quiet. I guess you don't mean to him as much as you think you do." Rose said, through gritted teeth, causing Alice to push her against the wall.

"Don't ignore the truth Alice! You know the truth! Why did my father speak up, because he wanted me back! I can't say the same for you!"

"Why are you defending him Rose? He doesn't give a damn about you! He cares about his job more than you! He cares about his staff more than you! Everything on this earth means more to him than you!"

Rose was about to respond before being silenced by the sound of the door flying open and hitting against the wall. The man's face was extremely red. He stormed in while mumbling something about unfair justice. He looked around the room as we all moved further away from him.

"There ruining there chances!" he screamed, banging his fist against the wall.

The man inhaled a deep breath as he turned to face us."I've had it. If they don't come clean in 24 hours, you all are dead!" he avowed, storming back out of the room.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Bella and Alice were on the verge of crying. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked, like they can't believe they're actually in this situation. Rosalie just looked angry, like she didn't care what that man said, she was still pissed about what Alice had said.

"Rose, I'm…I'm sorry." Alice whispered, after calming down.

"I don't want no stupid apology from you. It doesn't mean a thing to me." Rose growled, walking towards the opposite side of the room.

Emmett followed as Jasper stayed to console Alice. I threw my arms around Bella as she pecked my cheek.

"I'm not going to go down without a fight." I asserted, low enough for only her to hear.

She nodded against my chest as I pecked her forehead.

"I'm just scared. That wasn't an empty threat. By this time tomorrow, he'll be killing us off like flies." Bella whispered, staring up at me with glossy eyes.

**Review: **

**It's getting a lot more serious now. I can tell you that this man is not playing and Bella is right. His threat was not empty, it was truth behind every word. He wants justice and soon you'll find out for what. **

**Just another friendly reminder: My new story CSI: Miami will be coming out sometime next year. I'll keep you posted. **

**-Tiffany.**


	22. In Need Of Answers

**Esme:**

"You all are keeping secrets! You better tell us! You need to tell us!" Claudia screamed, grabbing her jacket, "If you thought I was a bitch before, you haven't seen anything yet!"

We grabbed our coats, purses and husbands before following her out of my house. We discussed that we want our conversation to be secure. No place is secure like the White House.

We all squeezed into the backseat of my husband's limo. "I demand to know everything!" I shouted, slamming the door after I got in.

Liam looked as if he was doing everything in his power to bite his tongue. No one even bothered to look us in the face.

"I don't know what else to say." Renee whispered, as tears came upon her face.

"We tried everything!" Allison exclaimed, moving further away from her husband.

"Think about it…" Charlie started, unbuckling his seat belt, "If we play into his hands and say what he wants to hear, he might just kill them off quicker. We didn't kill Alec. We didn't take his life away. I don't understand what he wants us to say!"

Chelsea quietly stared out of the window. I'm just waiting for the shoe to drop with her. When Chelsea snaps…she really snaps and there's no going back from that.

"If you don't say anything he might think we're not taking him seriously. In order to prove his point he'll kill off one of our children." Chelsea whispered, turning to face the men.

"We don't want to take that risk." Joseph responded, continually making eye contact with the floor.

"We're taking a risk regardless! Besides, why can't you tell us! You're not taking a risk by telling us what really happened years ago! This is something big! This man isn't doing all of this for something small, you all did something and you're afraid! All of you are afraid of what we will do when we find out! If you told us sooner, we probably would be quickly to forgive, but since you stood by and let our kids get taken, you're afraid of the consequences. Well I'm sorry, but you should have thought about that years ago before all of this was done! What did you think was going to happen? I'm sure you knew whatever you all were doing was bad, otherwise it wouldn't be a secret! You would have told us! At this point I really don't care what it is! I don't care if you get killed! I don't care if you go to jail! I don't care if I ever see any of you again! I just want Emmett back! He did nothing wrong! He's a teenager who has a whole life ahead of him!" Chelsea screamed, as her face turned red with anger, and moistened with tears.

The limo driver pulled into the White House entrance. Chelsea was the first to storm out with Cole right behind her, attempting to sooth her. It'll be in his best interest to just leave her alone.

Claudia walked into the White House and looked around. The house seemed so gloomy and dark. Claudia pressed her eyes closed as tears poured out. I rested my hand on the lower portion of her back.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" Claudia screamed, looking around to see no one there.

Earlier she ordered everyone to go home. The only people that remained at the White House was the secret service. Every single staff member was at home. Allison turned on the lights, creating some type of peaceful atmosphere.

Liam stormed down the hallway, with everyone following closely behind. He threw the door opened that led to the Oval Office. He grinned at the family portrait before flopping down into his desk chair.

"None of you love your children!" Allison shouted, glaring at Liam as he stared at his family portrait that hung over his fireplace, "If you did, you would have been said something!"

"She's right." Chelsea whispered, leaning against the threshold of the door.

"Of course she's right! Everything she's saying is true!" Renee yelled, watching as Liam opened his laptop.

Liam watched the slideshow of family pictures on his laptop.

"You don't understand!" Charlie shouted, forcing his wife to look at him, "We made a pact!"

"Fuck your pact!" Claudia screamed, throwing a vase full of flowers onto the floor.

A maid rushed into the room to quickly clean it up. Claudia looked at her in absolute surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia yelled, grabbing the woman's arm.

"I had to finish cleaning up before I left." the woman whispered, as Claudia dropped her arm.

"Where did you clean?" Claudia asked, watching the woman pick up the broken glass.

"Huh?" she wondered, throwing the shards into the small trashcan beside Liam's desk.

"You heard me! Where did you clean?" Claudia repeated, grabbing the woman's shoulders to force her to look in her eyes.

"Umm…I…I cleaned yours and Mr. President's room…um, the…the living room…and…Ms. Rose's room." the woman stuttered, as Allison pulled Claudia's hands off of the maid.

"Have you lost your mind? You know better! You don't go anywhere near my daughter's room! Her room stays the same! Only she can change it! Tell everyone the next feet I want to be in her room, is her own! Do you hear me? If you value your job you will do as I say! If anyone goes into her room, your job will suffer the consequences! Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" Claudia screamed, trying to get out of Allison's grasp.

"You have to stay calm. No one can know what happened." I whispered into her ear.

"I was his lawyer." Logan spoke up, causing Allison to drop her hands.

"What?" Allison muttered, approaching him.

"I was his lawyer. I took the case." Logan replied, taking his wife's hands in his.

"This just doesn't make sense!" Chelsea cried out, closing the door, "How did you all get into this mess?"

"This might help. Back when I was a cop, I arrested Alec for a crime he didn't commit." Charlie informed, backing away from everyone as they looked at him.

**Review!**

**The last chapter of this will be coming out on December 14th! [My Birthday :)  
><strong>

**-Tiffany  
><strong>


	23. Warning

**Claudia:**

"Okay so Alec went to jail for a crime he didn't commit." I stated, looking around at each of them, "Is that what this is about? Revenge?"

"No…not exactly." Liam muttered, staring up at his wife.

"Then what?" I exclaimed, approaching him, "How does all of this fit together?"

"None of this makes sense!" Allison bellowed, pulling onto her long brunette hair.

"Liam you were the prosecutor while Logan was his lawyer. Carlisle worked for insurance. Charlie was a police officer. Cole was his parole officer. So what? What the hell do your professions have to do with this?"

"You see-" Cole started, before being interrupted.

"No!" Joseph shouted, banging his fist onto the desk, "We made a pact! A promise to each other! This secret dies with us!"

"Have you gone mad Joseph?" Renee questioned, crossing her arms.

Joseph ignored the question before turning towards the guys.

"Are we sure we want to risk it? Do we want to risk everything we worked so hard for? I am the Speaker of the House! I earned this job! I was just a poor shop owner, who was a single father and had a baby to feed. I can't say bye to this lifestyle! Everything I did is to guarantee my daughter a better life!" Joseph shouted, before being interrupted by the phone ringing.

I walked towards the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Yes Mildred?" Liam asked, as the White House secretary replied.

"You have a call. The man says it's very important. It's a life and death situation."

"Patch him through!" Liam ordered, as everyone moved closer to the phone.

"Mr. President, please tune into your laptop and turn on your webcam. Our programming is going to start soon." he announced before hanging up.

Liam quickly rushed to his desk chair and opened his laptop. He moved the mouse around to turn off the family slideshow that continued to play on it. He quickly opened up a window and turned on his webcam as we each took positions to watch the so called 'programming.'

We saw a dark room filled with boxes. Low music played. Dark laughing filled the dark room. Six caskets were each laid out in order, varying sizes.

"I have an idea." Liam whispered, picking up his laptop.

I grabbed his charger before following him out of the room. He led everyone to our bedroom. I plugged up the laptop as he set it down on the table beside our TV. Liam disappeared into our closet for a few minutes before returning with cords in his hand.

He hooked his laptop up to the TV to reveal a larger image on the TV. We each took a stand in front of the large TV to watch the programming.

Clapping of a man's hands interrupted the soft, low music. He turned the music off before making his appearance known.

"Do any of you recognize him?" Chelsea asked, in a whisper, to make sure the man couldn't hear her.

"No." Liam and Logan answered at the same time.

"We've never seen this man a day in our lives." Joseph clarified, watching the TV intently.

"What do you want?" Allison questioned, causing the man to start laughing again.

"Patience." he muttered, glaring at them through the TV.

"How did you get into my house to connect our laptops?" Liam shouted, getting into the view of the webcam.

"Don't worry about that." he growled, moving closer to his camera.

"You each have one chance to admit what you did." he muttered, pulling out a knife.

"Tell them." Claudia ordered, watching him kiss the metal part of the knife.

"No. He's going to kill them anyway." Joseph remarked, as the man set his knife down gently onto the table.

"I'm going to take that as a no." he declared, pulling out another knife with a larger blade.

"No! Wait!" Claudia shouted, pleadingly.

"It's okay. I won't harm them…for now. You all have 24 hours to admit what you did or you will watch the first victim go. The first victim will be a surprise. After that victim goes, I'll let ten minutes pass and if I don't hear what I want to hear another will go. We'll continue to do this until no one is left."

**Review:**

**Next chapter, this man will pull his first victim. Who do you think it will be? Why do you think he's doing this? What relationship do you think he has with Alec?**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
><strong>

**-Tiffany.**


	24. Buried Alive

**Rosalie:**

I couldn't tell how much time passed, but I knew it was hours. None of us could sleep. We were starving and getting restless. I wasn't going out without a fight. I refuse to die by starvation. That death is not an option.

None of us dared to speak a word. We knew in hours or minutes that we'll be picked off one by one. Footsteps coming towards the room was the only sound we heard. Emmett gripped my hand tighter, not wanting to let me go.

"Ready?" he asked, after entering the room.

"No, I'm not going with you." I answered, hiding behind Emmett's large form.

"Do you really think he can protect you?" the man laughed, reaching behind Emmett to grab me.

"Let her go!" Emmett shouted, pushing him back.

"Emmett stop!" I exclaimed, getting in between the two.

I didn't want anyone getting hurt sooner than expected. Jasper approached the man and stood between us.

"I'm not just going to let you take her!" Jasper growled, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

Edward took another stand beside Jasper to block me from the man's grasp.

"All of you are going to die eventually." he stated, staring into my eyes, "It's just a matter of when and how. Are you willing to let them die for you?"

"Like you said we're all going to die eventually." Jasper repeated, as Alice pulled me towards her.

"You're not going to get away with this!" I spat, crossing my arms, as Alice wrapped hers around me.

"For now, I am." he responded, backing away towards the door.

He soon disappeared from the room. I heard the door lock behind him. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice surrounded me as Bella sat in the corner of the room. Her knees were to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. She rocked back and forth as tears came out.

I know the next time that door opens, I'll be leaving out with him.

"We need to think of a plan." Emmett asserted, resting his hand on the lower portion of my back.

"What's the use? He's going to get me, whether you're alive or dead!" I declared, pushing his hand off of me.

"We aren't going to just hand you over. We aren't giving you up without a fight!" Jasper bellowed, forcing me to face him.

"Maybe we should!" I remarked, turning away from him.

"You don't mean that! The Rose I know would never give up without a fight!" Edward affirmed, as Bella approached the group.

"I can positively say none of us are the same. Rose is right! Why fight when it's all going to result in the same thing? Lets not give him the satisfaction of hurting us. We go free will…we die free will." Bella avowed, wiping the remainder of tears off of her face.

"Our parents…" Jasper trailed off before Alice interrupted him.

"Our parents? That's who you're thinking about! This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for them. They didn't say anything. If they said something in the 24 hours this man gave them, we'll be set free." Alice exclaimed, pushing Jasper out of my face.

"Rose do you want to die?" Jasper questioned, gripping my shoulders, forcing me to face him.

"Of course not!"

"Then let us protect you!" Emmett finished, pulling me into his arms.

"Don't any of you understand! You can't! You can't protect us! You all have no weapons…nothing! We just have to face it, we're going to die!" I bellowed, causing my bottom lip to start quivering as tears released from my eyes.

"What harm can fighting back do?" Edward asked, averting his eyes from me, to Alice before landing on Bella.

"Prolong the inevitable." Bella answered, taking my hand in hers.

"Okay we're all going to die, lets go down knowing we at least tried to survive." Jasper explained, hearing the footsteps come back.

"Okay." I agreed, feeling Jasper's arms quickly wrap around me.

Emmett's arms came next, followed by Edward, Alice and lastly Bella. Emmett pecked my forehead, as the hug broke off. The keys to the room we were in started jingling, alerting us the man is back.

"You know I love you, right?" Emmett questioned, pushing a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

"We all do Rose." Jasper admitted, nudging my arm, playfully, "Even though sometimes you get on my nerves!"

The man entered the room and showed us a timer. The timer had one minute left before the time was up.

"Follow me." he ordered, pulling out his gun.

I started to approach him before feeling Emmett pull me back. He placed a passionate kiss onto my lips before releasing me again. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I watched Bella retreat back to the corner.

When I was close enough to the man, he grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the room. He held the gun up towards me as he locked the door with his other hand.

"Walk!" he demanded, pushing the gun against my back.

He forced me into a large space, filled with boxes propped against the wall and six coffins laid out on the floor. I looked up at the projector image against the wall. The man's projector was connected to his laptop, where he talked to our parents.

"There's your parents." he whispered, lowering the gun.

My mom smiled down at me, as I raced to the webcam.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed, covering my mouth.

"You're going to be coming home Rose! We're going to get you back!" my mom promised, blowing a kiss to me.

"Mom, your make up is smearing." I snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I don't care. I have more important things to worry about." she assured, as my dad approached.

"Hi baby girl." he greeted, attempting to hide the pain clearly evident on his face.

I could always read my dad. That was just one special connection we had with each other. Not many people can read him and know that something is wrong. I could tell he had been crying. I could tell he's been freaking out. Red puffy eyes. Stress lines. Runny nose. He does care about me. That much is obvious, but why stay quiet. Why not admit what you did?

"Hi daddy." I whispered, grinning down at the laptop screen.

"You know your mom and I love you very much."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't think you do." he responded, using a tissue to wipe his nose.

"I need you just as much as you need me. I wouldn't be able to be the man I am today without you. I was so lost before I had you and your mom. You mean so much to me Rose. I don't think you know that. You are my priority. Not the country and not the people! You! You're my daughter, my child! The citizens of this country aren't! I ran for president to make a better life for you. I wanted the country to adjust to our lifestyle instead of us adjusting to the country's lifestyle." my dad explained, as tears quickly fell from his eyes.

"Times up!" the man interrupted, grabbing onto my arm.

"No! No!" my dad shouted, backing away from the camera.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, as he placed the gun beside my head.

"I told you what I know! I don't know what else you want me to say! I was a prosecutor! I put Alec away! Maybe if I knew what relation you were to him, I can say more! I put him away. I worked night and day to guarantee a conviction! Please! Don't do this!" my dad cried out, while taking off his suit jacket.

The man smiled to my dad before placing the gun into his pocket. My parents let out a large breath they've been holding. My mom smiled to me before winking.

"Get into the coffin." he ordered, pulling his gun out.

The smiles on my parents faces dropped.

"What are you doing?" my uncle Logan shouted, resting his hand on my aunt's shoulder.

"What do you think? I told you if I don't hear the whole story…every detail…your children will die. That's just partial! Now get into the coffin Rosalie!"

"No." I asserted, as looks of horror crept across my parents' faces.

His hand went over my mouth as the other wrapped around my waist. He dragged me towards the coffin as my mother started to cry. I felt him throw me inside. Before I could regain my strength and sit up, he slammed the coffin shut.

The coffin was hot and dark. I pushed and banged against it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sitting on it Rosalie. It isn't coming up." he laughed, knocking on the coffin, "Now, you all have ten minutes before I bring out my next guest."

**Review!**

**-Tiffany.  
><strong>


	25. Worst Mistake

**Liam:**

I watched the man smile at us as my daughter continued to bang on the coffin.

"Do something!" Claudia bellowed, holding her hand against the TV as if she could reach through.

I rushed into my closet and put out a crate. This crate kept all of the documents involving the cases I did. Something about this case was different though.

I rested the crate onto my bed before opening it. I glanced up at the TV to see him place a lock onto the casket.

"He's locking her inside!" Renee screamed, covering her mouth.

"He wants them to suffer…" Allison trailed off, turning to face us men, "He wants them to suffer for what all of you did! He wants them to have a slow and painful death! She's going to suffocate in that casket!"

I know what I did during that trial was wrong, but no one knew about it, but these five men in the room. It's no way he could know. He must know of something else.

After looking through the entire crate, I placed it back into my closest. I forgot that I purposefully didn't keep this cases files.

"Somebody do something! Say something!" Claudia screamed, as Allison turned her away from the camera.

"Who are you?" Allison questioned, rubbing circles into Claudia's back.

"Hold on for a second!" he gleamed, snapping his two fingers, "We talked already. You know what to do with the casket."

"Where are you taking her?"

"That's for me to know…and you to, well…not know." he remarked, taking a seat, comfortably in a chair.

The two large men carried the casket away as Rose continued to scream and bang against the coffin.

"The more she screams, the more oxygen she uses, which gives her less time to live." he explained, grinning goofily at us.

"Who are you?" Esme questioned, when he didn't answer Allison.

"I am Allen Grayson." he introduced, holding his hand out, even though he knew they couldn't shake it.

"Does that name ring a bell?" Chelsea wondered, tapping her foot, nervously.

"Greyson." Carlisle whispered, getting everyone's attention.

"Greyson." Cole repeated, before it finally dawned on him, "Alec Greyson!"

"You're related to Alec!" Joseph avowed, as the man nodded in agreement.

"You made the worse mistake of your lives years ago." he said, through gritted teeth, approaching the camera.

"You're mad because we put your son away?" Logan wondered, as we approached the TV as well.

"No."

"Then why are you mad?" Carlisle asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"Because you all killed my son!"

**Review:**

**This chapter is just a filler, until I can get another chapter out, but this chapter is an **_**important **_**filler! Hope you enjoyed! **

**I can positively say that the truth comes out the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out if I want you all to wait and wonder though. Lol!  
><strong>

**-Tiffany.**


	26. Truth

**Here It Is! The Truth...  
><strong>

**Third Person:**

"What does he mean by that?" Esme questioned, turning to face her husband.

The men thought to themselves, wondering what Allen meant by what he said. They didn't kill Alec. Alec died of AIDS. It was nothing they or anyone else could have done to cause or prevent that.

"You all said he died of AIDS!" Renee shouted, shoving her husband, angrily.

Claudia paced circles around her husband. It was the perfect time for her to say something, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't speak. She was speechless. She had nothing to say.

Liam took a seat on his bed, as he thought to himself. He grabbed a pillow and angrily threw it at the floor.

"He did! Alec died of AIDS! I can bet my life on that!" Charlie hollered, kicking the desk, furiously.

One of the men Allen hired walked back into the building. Dirt was smeared on his face and clothes.

"She's buried." he muttered, wiping his face, causing more dirt to get on it.

"What? Why'd you bury her? She's still alive!" Claudia screamed, throwing a vase towards the wall beside the TV.

"Good." Allen gleamed, turning to the next coffin, "Now go get Jasper."

"No!" Allison shouted, quickly turning to her husband.

Allen turned back towards the camera and smiled at his audience.

"Tick tock! Rose has about 50 minutes left before all of her oxygen is gone." Allen informed, after glancing at his watch, "With her screaming and deep breathing her time goes quicker."

The man pushed Jasper into the room. Jasper looked around, nervously, until his eyes spotted his parents.

"Where's Rose?" he questioned Allen, staring down at the five coffins, "You're one coffin short…oh my gosh!"

Jasper realized that Rose filled the sixth coffin, which meant he'll fill the fifth.

"Last words?" Allen wondered, watching Jasper approach the camera.

"Yeah." Jasper whispered, staring his parents in the eyes.

"Go ahead." Allen muttered, pulling a lock out for the next coffin.

"I hate all of you." Jasper spat, before walking back to Allen.

"Why such harsh words?" Allen laughed, pulling a gun out of his back pocket.

"They let Rose die!" Jasper bellowed, kicking the casket that rested on the floor.

"Yeah they did. Now they're going to let you die." Allen exclaimed, shooting the gun at Jasper.

"Stop!" Allison screamed, watching Jasper fall into the casket.

The bullet just hit Jasper's shoulder…nothing life threatening. The force of the bullet was enough to push Jasper into the coffin. Allen quickly sat on top of the casket, and locked it.

"Two down…Four to go." Allen muttered, as the two men came in to get the coffin.

"Okay! Okay! Back then-" Logan started, before being cut off by Allen.

"Don't tell me, tell your wives! Tell your wives what you did to my son!" Allen screamed, stopping the men from taking the coffin.

"Liam didn't know everything. He just knew what we told him. Let Rose out. Dig her up and let her out." Joseph mutters, staring down at the ground, completely ashamed.

"He was just an eighteen year old kid! He didn't deserve what he got! You all were in on it in my eyes!" Allen screamed, stomping his feet, "Now tell your wives!"

"What did you do to him?" Esme asked, softly.

"My corner shop was robbed years ago and the robber killed the cashier. I was a married man, who had to bring income into the house because my wife couldn't get a job. I secretly sold some illegal stuff and it was stolen." Joseph started, as Chelsea rubbed his back encouragingly.

"He called me. He knew he couldn't call the cops, because they would arrest him. He trusted me, so he called me." Charlie continued, taking Renee's hand in his, "I reported the crime, but didn't say what was stolen. I told Joseph to take all of the money out of the cash register so they would believe the money was stolen. The police did some snooping and I did some individual snooping and I found out the robber was a local drug dealer, Ruiz Gonzalez. If we brought him in, he would quickly point the finger to Joseph. I knew I had to bring Cole into it because he was Ruiz parole officer."

"Joseph, Charlie and I continued to meet up. As Ruiz's parole officer it was my job to turn him in if he went against his probation. He said if I turned him in he will tell who he stole the drugs from. I told Charlie and Joseph and we stayed quiet. Joseph decided to just drop the case, but the police didn't agree. They worked night and day to find out who robbed Joseph's corner store and shot the cashier." Cole informed, avoiding eye contact with Chelsea, "Ruiz told us if the police start looking his way, he's going to bring up not only Joseph, but me and Charlie as well. We could have done hard time. The police started suspecting Ruiz and brought him in. Joseph was there when his shop was robbed and told the police he looked similar to the guy who robbed him, but the robber was younger. The police brought in a sketch artist, who drew the picture of a boy that matched Alec. Young. Black hair. Around 18. It was the perfect match, he must have saw Alec at some time, and the picture of him was in his subconscious. Joseph pointed him out in a police lineup."

"Alec asked for a lawyer, but he couldn't afford one. I was appointed as his lawyer, but Cole, Charlie and Joseph came to me. I knew I couldn't win this case. If I won this case, the police would continue to dig and probably find out that Alec was innocent. I knew Liam was placed as the prosecutor of this trial. He was already having a losing streak as a prosecutor, he needed to win this case. To guarantee a conviction, Charlie, Cole, Joseph and I went back to his corner store. We stashed evidence that would guarantee a conviction. After that everything just fell into place. Liam worked that case dry and Alec was sentenced to ten years to life in prison." Logan stated, as Allen started to shed tears, "We told Carlisle and Liam what we did. Liam couldn't tell his boss because he would lose his job. His boss would have taken his degree if he found out Liam used false evidence to guarantee a conviction, even if Liam didn't know at the time the evidence was false. Because the case was closed, the police couldn't open it back up. Charlie, Liam, Cole, Joseph and I worked night and day to get that boy out of prison."

"Five years later, we finally got the boy out. Joseph took back his witness testimony. We were different men five years later. We were married and all of us were expecting children. We felt good getting that boy out of prison. We wanted to just forget about that and move on, but we couldn't. Cole purposefully got himself assigned as Alec's parole officer, just so we can keep an eye on him. We were going to help Alec get his life back on track, but he found out. He found out what we did. He wouldn't forgive us, we were going to give him a life of luxury, but he wouldn't forget about it. Prison roughed Alec up a lot. He was raped multiple times in prison, and he ended up with HIV." Liam added, turning to Carlisle to close the discussion.

"I knew everything that happened from when it happened. Joseph called me first before he even called Charlie after the robbery. I advised him that if he called the police, he would be the one to go to jail. He kept me informed the entire time, but I didn't want to be involved. When Alec got out, they told me that he keeps making threats to expose them. Alec's HIV progressed to AIDS. It felt like fate was on our side because one day he showed up at the insurance company I worked for. Turns out he needed insurance to get the proper care to slow down his sickness. I denied him. I denied his application for insurance. If he got better, he would tell the world what we did. I couldn't kill him, so I let his disease do it for me." Carlisle finished, before feeling a slap go across his face.

"You killed that boy." Esme muttered, turning away from him.

"No I didn't! He died of AIDS!" Carlisle shouted, forcing his wife to face him.

"You basically killed him!" Esme screamed, shoving him against the wall.

"Your husbands ruined my kid's life!" Allen wailed, shooting the wall in anger and rage.

"I can see they're sorry! They'll be living with that for the rest of their lives! Don't stoop down to their level and kill our children." Claudia bellowed, taking her husband's hands in hers.

Claudia was just happy the truth came out. Since the truth came out, Allen will be releasing their kids. She couldn't blame her husband. Yes! Of course what he did was wrong, but he was young and it was the start of his career! He didn't know what was happening. It all happened so fast!

Esme, on the other hand, couldn't bear to look at her husband. She felt disgusted! She was aware of the case. She watched the case on TV and was up-to-date with it. She felt sickened because she actually felt he was guilty. She didn't think he deserved to be innocent because he killed that cashier.

Allison didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to be upset, but she didn't want to be happy either. Her husband was only trying to protect his friends. That boy didn't deserve to go to jail or die. She understood how Allen feels. She would want vengeance if that happened to Jasper. Allison felt this was more Joseph's fault than anyone elses. Joseph sold drugs to get more income. He could have just came to Cole, Logan, Liam, Charlie or Carlisle for money. He came to them when his store was robbed to ask for help, but not to ask for money. If Joseph just asked for help, he wouldn't have drugs to get stolen.

Chelsea was stuck in shock. Cole did what he did to cover his and Joseph's ass. Ruiz worked both of them. They were just pawns to be played. Chelsea's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Allen's voice.

"Bring them out." he muttered, wiping the remainder of tears off of his face.

"Where's my daughter?" Claudia asked, moving closer to the screen.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you? Did you not just hear what happened to my son? Your husbands deserve to feel how I'm feeling! Rosalie and Jasper are going to suffocate in less than an hour in those caskets!" Allen bellowed, watching Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella approach him slowly.

They each saw their parents and ran to the screen. Renee broke down in tears when she saw her daughter crying.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett questioned, looking around.

"And Jasper?" Alice added, hiding behind Emmett.

"In here!" Jasper screamed, banging against the locked coffin.

"Make sure they don't move." Allen growled, tossing the two men guns.

Allen went into one of the boxes against the wall and grabbed some rope. He grabbed Bella and tied her wrists together behind her back.

"Baby I'm sorry!" Charlie exclaimed, shaking his tears away, "We love you so much!"

Bella couldn't say anything. She felt speechless. She felt a lump in her throat that prevented her from talking. Allen ripped some duct tape and taped her mouth closed. He placed tape on her forehead and began wrapping it around her entire head. Bella began to mumble and fidget.

"Do something!" Edward shouted towards her parents, as the man pointed the gun to Edward.

"What are you doing? I'm suppose to be next! That was the plan!" Emmett yelled, as Alice held him back.

"Plans change!"

Allen wrapped the duct tape around her entire head, covering her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Bella felt her oxygen supply get cut off. Allen grabbed some scissors and cut the mouth piece of the tape. Bella inhaled a sharp breath through her mouth.

"Open the door!" he demanded, facing Edward.

"No!" Edward shouted, clenching his fists.

Allen went into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He held the knife to Bella's throat as Edward raced to the closet door to open it. Allen shoved the girl into the closet causing her to fall down.

Allen shoved Edward back towards the men. He used the duct tape to close up the cracks of the closet.

"She only has a limited amount of oxygen. Hopefully she uses it wisely." Allen informed, walking back towards Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

**Review:**

**So, here's the truth! Please please tell me what you think! I am literally dying to know. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Tiffany.  
><strong>


	27. Search

**Third Person:**

"I knew I would find you here." Joe announced, entering the President's bedroom, "What happened? Did I miss something?"

Renee pulled Joe to the side and filled him in. She made sure to leave out the specific details.

"I can track his location." Joe whispered, causing a smirk to cross Renee's face.

Renee pushed her husband and Logan to the side to allow Joe to approach the laptop.

"What is he doing?" Allen questioned, taking a gun from one of the men.

Joe is quickly typing away on the President's laptop. Allen quickly approached his laptop and rapidly started typing.

"He's tracking me!" Allen growled, tossing the gun back to the man.

Allen cracked his neck then knuckles before trying to block Joe. Joe smiled to himself before pressing enter.

"Blocked you!" Allen shouted, smiling at Emmett, Edward and Alice.

"Or so he thinks…" Joe trailed off, showing Liam and Logan the location that popped up.

Claudia grabs a notebook and quickly jots down the address before the line gets disconnected.

"What does that mean? Why can't we see what's going on?" Esme proclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"That's the old run down warehouse on 45th street." Carlisle whispered, shoving the address into his pocket.

"Joe I want all of the top secret service men!" Liam ordered, watching Renee pull Joe into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Renee bellowed, on the verge of crying.

"We're going to get our children back!" Liam asserted, as each mother nodded their head.

"I just hope we're not to late. Who knows what he's doing now that we can't see." Chelsea commented, grabbing her purse.

Cars lined up in front of the white house.

"We need to reduce the amount of cars. He cannot know that we're on our way. I want at least three cars…not seven." Liam remarked, as four of the cars pulled off.

Secret service men swarmed inside the first and last car, allowing Liam and the others to get inside the middle limo.

"What's the plan for when we get there?" Allison wondered, tapping her fingernails against the fabric of the seats.

"I don't know…we didn't think that far. We'll play it by ear." Logan asserted, rubbing her thigh, comfortably.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he finds out and kills them?" Chelsea wondered, causing the mothers to look panicked.

"She's right!" Esme asserted, moving away from her husband.

"We have to take that risk. Regardless he's going to kill them." Carlisle avowed, turning to his wife, as she moved further away from him, "We need to stand as a team Esme. You can't be mad at me right now!"

"I can't stop thinking about that boy. What all of you did…" Esme trailed off, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Right now we need to focus on our boy." Carlisle affirmed, moving closer to his wife.

"I know…Edward is basically Alec's age. Imagine our son being framed for a crime he didn't commit, getting raped, getting AIDS then dying after a stupid insurance man doesn't grant him insurance because he's friends with the man that framed him!" Esme shouted, pushing Carlisle away from her.

Carlisle moved away from his wife, figuring the best thing he can do for her right now is give her space. He didn't understand how the other wives were accepting, and his wasn't. Maybe the enormity. He knew if Joseph was married, his wife would most likely file for divorce. Claudia probably was tolerant with Liam because he didn't know at the time, and she knew her main focus was on Rosalie.

"We're here." the driver announced, parking in front of the warehouse.

The driver pulled off once everyone got out. "What do you need us to do?" Ashton, the head secret service man asked, as the other men stood around them.

"Guard the warehouse. Make sure no one goes in…or gets out." Liam ordered, heading inside.

Claudia grabbed onto her husband as they walked down the dark hallway. They didn't know where it was leading them or if a trap was set up. They could have been playing into his hands. Even though Esme was scared, she refused to grab onto her husband. She pushed through her husband and Joseph to grab on Claudia's arm.

"This place is disgusting." Claudia murmured, stepping over a piece of trash.

"What's that?" Chelsea wondered, maneuvering herself around Liam and Claudia.

"Be careful." Cole asserted, reaching to grab onto her arm.

Chelsea moved to quickly for Cole to actually grab onto her arm. She entered the room, illuminated by light.

"This must be where he held them." Renee whispered, picking up the blanket to inspect it.

"Yeah, it has to be." Allison agreed, looking down at the first aid kit.

"Lets get out of here and find our children." Logan asserted, pulling Allison along.

They headed down another long dark hallway. This one even creepier than the last one. They approached a door made of steel, which caught all of their attention. Logan pushed his wife behind him before turning the knob of a steel door.

Logan opened the door to show Allen typing away on his computer. Emmett, Alice and Edward were laid in caskets, but the casket doors were open. He tied their wrists and legs together to guarantee that they wouldn't get out of the caskets.

**Review:**

**I have came up with a date for new story CSI: Miami. It will be coming out on….Find out next chapter! **

**-Tiffany. **


	28. Closed In

**Bella:**

I can't see! I can't breathe right! I can't move my hands! I can't do anything! It hurts for me to open my eyes because the duct tape is on so tight! I can only open my mouth a little bit to breathe.

I turned around so my back was against the door. I used my nails to claw at it. I couldn't maneuver around like I would like to, so I had to make the most of what I got.

I really need to get out of here! I have serious claustrophobia. I can't be locked in a small space for to long. It really starts to get to me. I felt my breathing speed up before slowing back down.

The more my breathing slowed, the harder I clawed. I felt my nails break and my fingers bleed, but at this point I didn't care. I needed to get out of here, but it's not working!

I slam my back into the door, hearing the wooded door shake. I walk up a few more feet and slam my back into the door once again. I began to murmur and shriek as loud as I could. The duct tape made it so, my shrieking wasn't to loud.

I continue to hit my back against the door. I could hear the door shaking with each hit I take. I feel a cut to my elbow before turning around to the door. I see splinters sticking out of the door. The door is breaking apart, but the splinters are beginning to stick out.

I look down at the ground to see a small pool of blood. Great! I'm claustrophobic and bleeding! I walk around the small closet before tripping over what felt like feet. I stood up as quickly as I fell down. I moved around before feeling a light switch hit against my face. I opened my mouth to let the light switch fall into it. I pulled down on it with my teeth, before spitting it out of my mouth.

I smile to myself grateful that I got some light. I look down before casting my eyes on a tied up pale, dead body. I backed up into the wall, before falling out after someone opened it.

**Review:**

**This chapter was just a filler. I wanted to get something out today, so I decided to inform everyone of what's going on with Bella inside of the closet. Hope you enjoyed! This story is almost at it's end. We have about four chapters to go! I know I know! I'm sad too! ****:-(**

**-Tiffany.**


	29. Fight Back

**Third Person:**

"What are you doing here?" Allen wondered, watching Charlie walk towards the closet.

"Saving our children!" Charlie asserted, opening the closet, to see Bella fall out.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Charlie peeked inside the closet and, to his horror he came across the dead body. He sat on his knees and pulled Bella into his arms. He searched for the beginning of the tape, before abruptly stopping. He looked up to see Allen standing beside him, pointing his gun at Bella.

"Leave the tape. Stand up! Walk back over to your friends." Allen ordered, pulling the trigger back.

"You killed Judge Bishop." Charlie whispered, trying to kick the image of the judge out of his head.

"He found my son guilty." Allen replied, grabbing the duct tape.

"What are you doing?" Renee bellowed, slowly approaching him.

"Stay back!" he shouted, ripping a piece of tape off.

Allen covered the only passageway for Bella to get oxygen with tape. Bella struggled against the tape wrapped around her wrists as Allen walked towards the three open caskets.

"Please don't do this!" Esme shouted, pushing her husband forward, "Do something!"

"We'll do whatever you want. Pay you whatever amount. Anything!" Carlisle exclaimed, watching him shut the caskets.

"My son cannot be compensated!" Allen screamed, shooting a bullet at the warehouse ceiling.

Bits of rubble fell down and showered over the caskets.

"Jasper." Allison called out, looking at the coffin she saw her son get forced into.

"Mom." he whispered, scratching on the top of the inside of the casket.

"Let him out please!" Allison pleaded, getting on her knees, ready to beg.

"Get up!" Allen screamed, aiming his gun at her.

Logan grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her to her feet. She stood in front of her, to block her from the gun's aim.

"Pssh." Ashton whispered, causing Liam to turn around.

Ashton signaled for Liam to move everyone out of the way. Liam shook his head not wanting to take the chance. He couldn't believe they didn't listen. They didn't listen to the President's orders!

Ashton nodded his head, guaranteeing him everything will be okay. Liam tapped Logan and Charlie's shoulders to show them Ashton. They quickly got the message and got their wives out of harms way.

"What are you doing?" Allen yelled, noticing five secret service men rush out, holding their guns out.

Claudia rushed to Allen's laptop, to search for her duaghter.

"What are you doing?" Liam wondered, holding off one of Allen's guards.

"Trying to find where he put Rosalie!" she answered, typing away as Joseph guarded her.

Renee quickly ran to her daughter and began pulling off the tape. Bella's face squirmed from the pain the duct tape was. She felt her hairs being ripped from her body with each pull her mother made to the tape. By the time all of the tape on her face was gone, her face was extremely red. Renee soon undid the tape on her wrists before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Renee exclaimed, pecking all around Bella's face.

Bella couldn't stop deep breathing. You would think she just ran a marathon. She threw her arms over her mouth, while surveying the damage. Renee pulled Bella up and they went to go help Esme and Chelsea with the caskets. Luckily these didn't have locks on them. Allison banged against her son's coffin, trying to take off the lock.

Chelsea opened Emmett's casket and saw his eyes wide open with fear. The fear quickly went away when he saw Chelsea's face.

"Hey there." she greeted, untying his hands.

"I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed, untying his feet.

Chelsea helped him out of the coffin, while Bella helped Alice and Esme helped Edward.

"My big boy!" Esme bellowed, throwing her arms over Edward.

"Mom…I'm going to let you get away with that name just this once." Edward growled, pecking his mother's hair.

"We're going to help Allison. Go help Claudia locate Rose." Chelsea ordered, running over to Allison.

"It's no use! It's not working!" Allison cried out, before being interrupted by Jasper's voice.

"Mom, I love you." Jasper whispered, before being silenced by the lack of oxygen.

"Oh my gosh! Jasper! Jasper!" Allison screamed, banging on the coffin.

"Move out of the way." Alice ordered, picking up a gun off of the floor.

She aimed the gun at the lock, but missed when she shot. The bullet ricocheted off the coffin and hit the wall. She closed one eye and aimed for the lock, this time managing to hit it. The lock broke and fell to the ground. Alice ran back over to Claudia to assist, while Allison opened her son's casket.

"I got in! I hacked in!" Claudia exclaimed, excitedly, "Now I just have to find you Rose."

Allison looked down at her son, whose eyes were closed shut.

"Jasper! Jasper wake up!" Allison screamed, shaking her son, "Take in all of this oxygen! It's yours!"

Jasper began coughing uncontrollably, causing Allison to happily throw her arms around him.

"Where's Rose?" he wondered, feeling his eyes water.

"Claudia is searching for her." Allison answered, running her hands through Jasper's hair.

Allen pushed Joseph onto the floor and began to punch him.

"This is all your fault!" Allen screamed, punching Joseph continuously.

"I can't find her!" Claudia screamed, throwing the laptop against the wall.

"That's because I was smart enough to not put any key information in my computer." Allen laughed, spitting in Joseph's face.

Allen looked up and saw the gun in Alice's hands. She held her hands together and aimed for Allen's head. She missed his head, but got his chest. She continued to shoot at him until Chelsea came to take the gun from her.

"I bet you'll cover this up just like you did with my son's murder." Allen growled, coughing up blood.

**Review:**

**February 14****th****, my new story CSI: Miami will be coming out! So stayed tuned and I'll give you more tidbits in chapters to come.**

**-Tiffany.**


	30. Rescue

**Third Person:**

Allen laid sprawled out on the floor, in his own pool of blood. His clothes drenched from the red liquid as he gasped for breath.

"Tell me where my daughter is and we'll get you help!" Claudia exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"No!" he exclaimed, coughing up blood.

"Tell us where Rose is." Emmett growled, as Chelsea threw her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want any help! I want to be with my son!" he asserted, blinking his eyes to stay awake.

"Please help me then. I didn't know your son. Don't make me and my daughter suffer for something THEY did!" Claudia avowed, taking his hand in her own.

Allen closed his eyes to think to himself. Claudia patted his cheek to make him wake up.

"You can't die on me." Claudia mumbled, shaking his shoulders, "Come on you basterd! You don't deserve to take the easy death, while my daughter dies slowly!"

"I'm sorry!" Joseph exclaimed, dropping his arm from around Alice's shoulders, "I am so sorry for what I did to your son! He didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve any of it! I was being selfish! I was just trying to cover up my own ass!"

"Glad you see it my way." Allen whispered, coughing up more blood.

"Nothing we can say can justify why we did what we did. When I found out, I should have went to a higher authority and told them, but I didn't. I wanted to protect my friends, and I wanted to actually win a case." Liam bellowed, wiping his nose, as Claudia took his hand in hers.

"We're all sorry." Carlisle whispered, moving closer to Edward and Esme, "I don't know what I would have done if it was my son. I would have probably done the same thing. Alec didn't deserve what we did to him. He didn't deserve any of it."

"If he dies, it'll be my fault why we can't find Rose!" Alice cried out, causing Jasper to pull her into his arms.

Esme moved closer to Carlisle and took his hand in hers. Carlisle sighed to himself as his wife gave him a reassuring grin.

"Rose-" Allen coughed out, clenching onto his stomach, "is right under our noses…literally. She's in the back of the warehouse. Buried…Phillip show them where."

Claudia left Allen's side as he died peacefully. Liam and Logan grabbed two shovels before following their family and Phillip out to the back of the warehouse.

"She's right here." Phillip informed, moving out of the way to allow them to dig.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella got onto their hands and knees and dug with their nails. Claudia, Allison, Esme and Chelsea kicked dirt to the side in their attempt to help. Phillip passed Joseph, Cole and Charlie a shovel to help Liam and Logan dig, while Carlisle looked around for something he could use to help dig.

**Review:**

**We have two chapters left of this story. The chapter finale will make its debut on December 14****th****, 2011. (My Birthday!) Can't wait to see what you all think!**

**-Tiffany.**


	31. Reunited

**Third Person:**

Rosalie could feel her air supply getting thin. She used what was left of her air to let out a loud scream. Rose scratched onto the casket, trying to help them get to her.

"We're getting to you baby." Liam bellowed, picking up his digging pace.

"Rose make a noise!" Claudia exclaimed, kicking more and more dirt to the side.

The top of the casket was becoming noticeable.

"We're almost there Rose!" Allison asserted, brushing dirt off of the coffin.

"Scream so we know you're okay." Alice ordered, digging more and more causing dirt to get into her nails.

Rose inhaled a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. She continued to do this as they continued to dig and brush dirt away from the coffin.

Rose's scream was cut short when she felt her oxygen supply was completely gone. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. She tried to breath, but she couldn't. She scratched onto the top of the casket, before her arms fell weakly to her side.

"Rose!" Claudia shouted, watching the men pick up the coffin, "Say something!"

"Move faster!" Claudia ordered, helping them lift the casket.

She dropped to her knees and tried to open the casket.

"It's locked!" Esme exclaimed, watching Liam pull onto it.

"Get the gun!" Allison demanded, watching Alice run back into the warehouse.

Alice saw the gun resting on the floor. She dived to get the gun, but saw it kicked out of her direction. She looked up at the guy who looked down at her angrily. It was the second guard Allen hired.

"You have to help us!" Alice proclaimed, going for the gun again.

"Why should I? You killed Allen!" the man shouted, tossing her onto the floor.

"I had to! I'm sorry!" she cried out, before he kicked her in the side.

"No you didn't!" he screamed, reaching down to grab her.

The man slammed her back into the wall.

"You will suffer the same fate." he whispered, reaching into his pocket for his gun.

"Looking for this?" Jasper asked, before firing a load into the man's back.

He dropped Alice as he fell to the ground. Jasper rushed to Alice's side to help her up, but she pushed him away.

"You have to go help Rose. I'll be fine." she asserted, watching him grip the gun tighter and take off.

Jasper ran outside and moved as close as he could to the coffin. He closed one eye, aimed at the lock, and fired. The lock broke apart and fell to the ground. Jasper threw the casket open and pulled Rose into his arms. He felt all of her weight in his arms and knew something wasn't right.

He saw the dirt on his body quickly get onto hers. Liam picked her up and laid her down on the ground.

"Rose!" Claudia screamed, pushing Liam and Jasper out of her way.

She sat on her knees and started shaking Rose's shoulders.

"Wake up!" Claudia bellowed, laying her back down.

Claudia clenched her fists and started hitting Rosalie along her chest. Loud thumps echoed off of her chest as Allison pulled Jasper into her arms. Allison covered Jasper's face to block him from seeing Rose's body. Liam pulled Claudia away from Rose and she cried into his chest.

"No! No!" Claudia screamed, pushing her husband away.

Claudia dropped onto her knees again and pulled Rose's head towards her chest. She pushed her daughter's head into her chest as she cried on top of it.

"This is all your fault!" Claudia bellowed, glaring at everyone, "I will make you pay!"

Claudia soon felt air blow out of Rose's mouth and nose. She looked down at her daughter to see her eyes flutter open.

"Rose!" Claudia exclaimed, pecking her daughter's forehead.

Liam sat on his knees and pulled both his wife and daughter into his arms. Jasper broke out of his mom's arms and raced to his aunt and uncle. He threw his arms around Liam and Claudia before Allison and Logan joined in. Alice squeezed under Liam and Claudia to throw her arms around Rose. Soon everyone joined in on the hug, until Rose pushed everyone off of her.

"I couldn't breathe in that coffin and everyone hugging on me is not providing me with more oxygen!" Rose asserted, hopping onto her two feet as if nothing happened.

**Review:**

**One more chapter until our journey together is over. So sad! Well, just some friendly reminds: February16****th****, CSI Miami will be making its debut, also my friend (Rachel0101) is debuting the sequel to February 14****th****, 2011 on February 14th, 2012.**

**-Tiffany.**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Six Months Later**

**Third Person**

Liam stood center stage with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and daughter. Rose rubbed her father's back as he slowly approached the microphone.

Cole, Carlisle, Charlie, Joseph and Logan soon joined him. Rose and Claudia stepped back to stand with everyone else. Claudia looked up and admired the building behind her.

"Some may ask why I opened this shelter. Some may ask who this shelter is for. The Greysons' Shelter is a haven where men or women, ex-convicts or acquits can come together for support in any time of need. We'll be there and we'll never turn you away. We'll be working firsthand with the Greyson volunteers. We'll work together to get anyone back on their feet, whether they have bad credit, no insurance, unemployed or even homeless. We'll be there every step of the way." Liam asserted, as the crowd cheered the more he spoke.

Esme walked onto the stage holding a bag containing large scissors. Each man reached into the bag to grab a pair of scissors. Everyone moved out of the way to allow them to approach the shelter. They opened the scissors up and cut across the ribbon.

"We want to welcome you all to the Greysons' Shelter." Liam announced, allowing people to enter.

Occasionally, one of them would greet and chat with a citizen, ex-convict or volunteer.

"You don't know how much I needed a place like this. It's hard getting a job out there with ex-convict on your record." a man sighed, shaking the president's hand.

The secret service began to surround the president the more ex-convicts entered the premises. Logan, Cole, Charlie, Joseph, and Carlisle's guards began to surround them.

"I'm sorry." the man whispered, backing away.

"No need to be." Liam assured, patting the man's shoulder.

Liam took his wife's hand and entered the shelter, followed by Joseph, then Cole and Chelsea, Logan and Allison, and lastly Carlisle and Esme.

"Mr. President!" William, Liam's advisor called out, moving through the crowd of people.

Liam and Claudia stopped walking to allow William to catch up. William seemed out of breath, and bent over to rest his hands on his knees. He loosened his tux tie before looking up at the President and First Lady.

"What can I do for you Will?" Liam wondered, grinning at his daughter as she approached.

"I must say…opening this shelter was a great idea! It should definitely guarantee a win for you next term." Will answered, as Liam's face fell.

"William, I don't think I'll be running a second term." Liam whispered, making sure the citizens didn't hear him.

"What? Why?" William wondered, setting down his briefcase.

"Well, you see-" Liam started, before being interrupted by Rose.

"Dad, at first I couldn't stand living here in D.C." Rose interjected, as Claudia rested her hand on the lower part of her daughter's back.

"Rose, you don't have to say anything. Your father is doing what he feels is for the best." Claudia whispered, running her fingers through her daughter's ponytail.

"Let me finish!" Rose exclaimed, moving closer to Liam, "At first I hated it here! I couldn't stand being in D.C. To me, it felt like we just ditched our past behind and took on a whole new life and identity. I felt like D.C. changed everyone. I wanted to maintain my identity and who I was. Being the president changed you. Being the first lady changed mom. Everyone changed and I didn't like that."

"I know Rose. That's why I'm not running." Liam assured, patting his daughter's shoulder.

Rose shook her hair, causing her ponytail to bounce side to side.

"Can I finish?" Rose proclaimed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry." Liam replied, giving her his undivided attention.

"I felt like I came second to you when the country is concerned. I felt you loved this country more than me. Since you became the president I hardly got to see you, but when I did it was like we were strangers. I didn't like that you cared so much about what the people thought. Back in New York we never cared what anyone thought about us, as long as we were happy and strong. I thought I lost everything when you became the president. My life… my friends…my home! You even said you might have to miss my graduation because next year is going to be one of the most important years." Rose continued, before being interrupted again.

"Rose all of that is about to change. Once this presidency is over, we're going to move back to New York. We're going to go back to our old lives. We're going to forget about any and everything involving D.C." Claudia explained, forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Can I please finish mom?" Rose exclaimed, crossing her arms, completely frustrated.

"Sorry." Claudia whispered, stepping back to let her daughter continue.

"Now I understand. I understand that my home is wherever my family and friends are. D.C. is apart of me now, whether I like it or not. If we go back to New York it won't be the same. I'll always compare it to D.C. I'm the first daughter. I can never get that type of opportunity again. My mom is okay with you being the president, why shouldn't I be. Being the president makes you happy. You being happy makes me happy. I want you to run again." Rose finished, as her father pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart." Liam whispered, pecking her forehead.

When the hug broke off, Claudia was next to pull her into one. When their hug broke off, Rose went over to join her friends.

"So it's settled!" William exclaimed, rushing off just in case Liam changed his mind.

Liam turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I'm 100% okay with it." she answered, pulling her husband to her for a passionate kiss.

Liam and Claudia head further into the Greysons' Shelter. They met up with everyone else who was staring at the portrait of Alec and Allen.

"If only they knew." Allison whispered, staring at the people looking at the portrait.

"This portrait was a good idea Joseph." Claudia said, patting his shoulder.

Joseph inhaled a sharp breath before turning around to face the people.

"We all know the justice system has a good and bad side. It can never be perfect no matter how hard we try to make it be. We will always try to improve it. The young man in the portrait behind me is a good example of how the justice system sucks. The young man is pictured with his father, who recently passed away. This young man was a victim of the justice system. He-" Joseph continued, as the teens went upstairs.

They followed Jasper out onto the balcony. The stars in the dark sky illuminated the balcony.

"This place is great." Rose whispered, looking over the railing.

"Yeah it is. I wouldn't mind living here." Alice replied, as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying here for one night." she corrected, causing everyone to laugh.

The light of peoples cameras blinded them continuously as people snapped pictures.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Bella asserted, covering her face from the flash.

"I thought I would never see the stars again." Edward mentioned, staring up at them, as people continued taking pictures.

"The stars was the last thing on my mind. I thought I wouldn't see my parents again." Rose commented, feeling Emmett's arm wrap around her waist.

"In all honesty, I wanted to see my dog again." Bella remarked, causing them to laugh.

"Seriously?" Alice wondered, as Bella nodded.

"Can you believe we almost died?" Jasper wondered, rubbing his shoulder, where the bullet scraped against it.

"And the world doesn't even know about it." Edward added, stepping away from the railing so people couldn't get pictures of him.

"I still can't forget the feeling of all that duct tape being wrapped around my head!" Bella exclaimed, running her hand through her hair.

"Guys, can we not talk about that. I really want to forget about it." Rose spoke up, wrapping her arms around Emmett.

"Anything for you." Emmett whispered into her ear.

Rose looked up at his big brown eyes and goofy grin. She pursed her lips together as he pecked them.

"I love you Rose." Emmett commented, pecking her forehead.

"I love you too Em." Rosalie replied, resting her head against his chest.

"You can barely see it." Edward observed, watching Bella cover the barely visible bald spot behind her head.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still there." she remarked, brushing her hair over top of it.

"It also doesn't change the way I feel about you. You can cut all of your hair off and I'll still love you."

Bella looked up from adjusting her hair to meet Edward's gaze.

"What did you say?" she wondered, hoping she heard correctly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward!"

Alice sticks her finger in her mouth and makes a gagging noise as if she's going to throw up. Jasper grabs her hand and pulls it out of her mouth.

"What?" Alice wondered, smirking at him.

"You know it's our turn right?" Jasper asked, approaching her.

"Okayyyyy, I'll get right to the point. I love you Jasper. So so soooo much!"

Jasper laughed to himself, before replying, "I love you too Alice."

"Lets get back to the party!" Rose exclaimed, leading the way back inside.

**Review:**

**This is goodbye for now…NOT…forever! I'll be updating The Reunion and All Grown Up so we'll see each other there if you read those stories. Also, I'll be back with CSI: Miami on February 16****th****!**

**Oh, and how could I almost forget? It's my BIRTHDAY!**

**-Tiffany.**


End file.
